Quelque chose à célébrer
by Cecilinou
Summary: Traduction. Après la bataille finale, Harry repense à la mort de Severus Snape dans la cabane hurlante. Mais lorsqu'il entreprend de récupérer le corps, celui-ci a disparu... HPSS Warning Lemon
1. L'enquête

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, Harry repense à la mort de Severus Snape dans la cabane hurlante. Mais lorsqu'il entreprend de récupérer le corps, celui-ci a disparu… HPSS Warning Lemon

.

**Titre original** : A reason to celebrate  
**Auteur** : DementorDelta, cruisedirector  
**Traductrice** : Cécilinou

**Warning** : contenu explicite, langage.  
**Disclaimer** : JKR possède les personnages et DementorDelta & Cruisedirector détiennent cette histoire.

.

Note de la traductrice : Cela fait un an que j'attendais de poster cette traduction, que je n'ai achevée que récemment. Je suis donc fière de vous la présenter enfin. Je remercie ma bêta.  
Je posterai toutes les semaines, plus ou moins. A voir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

Quelque chose à célébrer

* * *

.

.

Harry se rassit, toisant la pile de sandwichs que Kreattur lui avait préparée. Il avait déjà donné un coup de dent dans un ou deux encas et songeait à emballer le reste pour plus tard, quand l'elfe en question réapparu tout à coup, près de sa chaise.

« Bonsoir Maître » Kreattur s'inclina jusqu'à toucher son impeccable serviette de thé.

« Euh, bonjour Kreattur » répondit Harry, pas encore habitué à être appelé _Maître_, malgré les nombreuses semaines que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient passées dans la maison au square Grimmaurd. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

Kreattur leva les yeux de sa révérence. Son petit visage usé grimaça et, pendant un moment, Harry se souvint de son ancien sale caractère. Il fut alors satisfait d'avoir mis quelques sandwichs de côté avant le retour de Kreattur. Seulement, au lieu de grogner sur le fait de servir des sang-mêlés indignes, les énormes yeux de Kreattur se remplirent de larmes. « Je n'ai pas pu, Maître ! » s'écria-t-il, et Harry fut très content qu'ils soient seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était le seul endroit auquel il ait pensé pour échapper au chaos survenu après la défaite de Voldemort. Et pour manger un sandwich. Ou deux.

« Kreattur a essayé, il est allé à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le Maître, mais le... le corps n'était pas là ! » Les longs doigts chétifs tirèrent avec détresse une de ses oreilles. « Kreattur a cherché partout dans cette vieille maison, mais n'a trouvé aucune trace du mort. »

« Quoi ? » Harry secoua la tête, certain qu'il avait dû commettre une erreur quand il avait demandé à Kreattur de chercher le corps de Snape. Il n'avait pas envie de retenir les autres de s'occuper des blessés ou des morts, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Snape… qui gisait là-bas. « Tu as dû te tromper d'endroit » grimaça Harry.

« Non, Kreattur a fait exactement ce que le jeune Maître a demandé. Il a trouvé les traces dans la poussière, où un violent combat a eu lieu. Il a trouvé le... » L'elfe déglutit profondément dans sa gorge ridée. « Il a trouvé le sang. »

Harry se rassit vivement dans le fauteuil mou, les sandwichs et même Voldemort oubliés, et regarda fixement l'elfe. Est-ce que les Mangemorts, non conscients de la mort de leur maître, avaient récupérer Snape les premiers ? Peut-être même étaient-ils en train de créer un inferius à partir de son cadavre ? Harry regretta soudain son second sandwich.

Ou peut-être s'était-il juste volatilisé comme un fantôme ou comme Yoda ? Dudley avait regardé ce film encore et encore à la télévision (1), et cela avait apaisé le jeune Harry qui croyait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. L'idée de Snape, parlant d'une voix perchée et grinçante en lançant des dictons douteux, lui fit oublier les autres possibilités moins agréables.

« Merci Kreattur » dit Harry, en se souvenant de ses manières. « Retourne à la maison. Je vais devoir le retrouver par moi-même. » Parce qu'il devait tant à Snape. Même plus, mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela maintenant.

Une fois l'elfe repartit, Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais. Où était-il censé commencer à chercher ? Que savait-il à propos de Snape, en fait ? La plupart de ce que Harry avait pensé savoir avait été anéanti par ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Snape, dans la pensine. Qui restait-il qui pourrait connaître la vérité ?

Cette question ne rendit pas les pensées de Harry plus plaisantes. Les Malefoy auraient pu savoir quelque chose, mais Harry ne supportait pas l'idée de leur demander quoi que ce soit – pas même pour une infime information qui aurait pu le conduire à Snape. Les Mangemorts, comme Voldemort lui-même, n'avaient eu aucune idée d'où se portait réellement la loyauté de Snape. Et c'était également le cas pour l'Ordre. Manifestement, McGonagall n'avait rien soupçonné.

Ils devaient tous à Snape des funérailles respectables. Snape avait promis à Dumbledore de garder les élèves en sécurité, et Harry préférait se rappeler le héros et pas le garçon qui rejoignait fièrement la table des Serpentards s'asseoir à côté de Lucius Malefoy, tandis que Lily Evans rejoignait les Gryffondors.

Snape n'aurait sûrement pas fait un horcruxe – ce qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi son corps avait disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harry n'était sûr de rien.

Encore une fois, il repensa aux souvenirs et se demanda s'il y avait quelques indices. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le Snape adulte avait encore de la famille qui aurait pu venir réclamer son corps. Et d'où viendraient-ils ?

Soudain, il entendit la voix stridente de tante Pétunia, comme elle sonnait quand elle était jeune dans les souvenirs de Snape. _Ils vivent dans l'impasse du Tisseur près de la rivière._ Ces immenses cheminées qui dominaient l'horizon, où la mère de Harry et Snape avaient grandi... Où était-ce ? Est-ce que Snape avait encore une maison là-bas ? Y aurait-il certains indices ?

Cela lui prit plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne puisse agir. Il lui avait d'abord fallu vérifier la Cabane hurlante par lui-même, non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Kreattur, d'accord, il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en l'elfe, qui avait trahi Sirius pour quelques égards de la part de son ennemi. Le lieu était aussi macabre que dans son souvenir, une gerbe de sang marbrait le sol poussiéreux, luisant à la faible lumière. Harry se mit à genoux, provoquant un petit tourbillon de poussière autour de lui. Il y avait des empreintes, laissées dans la poussière là où Snape était...

Harry déglutit. Snape _était_ mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vu s'éteindre la lumière de ses yeux. Il avait suffisamment vu la mort pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais Snape s'était battu pour donner ses souvenirs à Harry, s'échinant le long de ce sol poussiéreux, comme s'il voulait paraitre devant Harry de la même manière qu'il avait toujours été en classe.

Harry repoussa ses souvenirs de Snape vivant et malveillant à son égard, se leva et regarda l'endroit où il pensait que Snape était mort. Si les Mangemorts étaient venu pour lui, il y aurait eu d'autres empreintes de pas menant à la pièce, non ? Ou bien les Mangemorts auraient-ils pu brouiller les pistes ? Il était trop confus. Sa seule chance était de trouver la maison d'enfance de sa mère, de Snape, et de voir quels secrets – si secrets il y a – elle renferme.

« Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de l'impasse du Tisseur ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione. Si c'était un village magique caché, elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui était assez apte à savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Et si c'était une ville moldue, elle était encore plus susceptible de connaître quelque chose que les Weasley.

Elle secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une autre histoire reliée aux Reliques de la Mort ? » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. « L'impasse du Tisseur » ajouta-t-elle, en voyant sa confusion. « J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une variante de la Belle au bois dormant, où elle est censée se piquer le doigt sur un fuseau et mourir. »

« Elle ne meurt pas. Le prince la réveille » répondit automatiquement Harry, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ou peut-être que si. Si quelqu'un connaissait un moyen de se prémunir contre le venin de serpent, c'était bien Snape, qui devait savoir que Voldemort utilisait le serpent pour tuer ses ennemis. Et si Snape s'était arrangé pour qu'il ait l'air mort alors qu'il était seulement endormi ?

Et si Snape n'était pas mort ?

Hermione le regardait, le front plissé. « Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es si calme depuis... depuis que c'est arrivé. » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire : depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort ? Ou depuis que Voldemort l'avait tué et envoyer dans cet endroit nébuleux où Dumbledore avait répondu à ses si nombreuses questions, tout en n'en ayant tout de même pas assez dit.

Harry savait qu'il valait mieux mentir à Hermione, alors il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit faiblement. « Ma mère habitait près d'un endroit appelé l'impasse du Tisseur. Tu sais, comme je suis allée à Godric's Hollow, peut-être je devrais y aller aussi. »

« Eh bien, si ce n'est que cela, j'ai un très bon atlas ici » dit Hermione, en fouillant dans le sac dans lequel elle avait encore toute une bibliothèque.

Parmi tous ceux qu'il connaissait, se dit Harry, Hermione était la plus susceptible d'avoir un atlas directement sous la main. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que son doigt défilait sur l'index de l'atlas.

« Impasse du Tisseur » lut-elle aussi triomphalement que si cela avait été sa propre curiosité qui l'avait incitée à faire la recherche. Elle tourna quelques pages du grand livre ouvert à plat. Ils étudièrent ensemble l'étalage confus des lignes du pays et des gribouillis bleuâtres des rivières alors que Harry indiqua la région. « On dirait que c'est au nord » dit-elle, « Enfin, au sud d'ici. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses cheveux épais caressant sa joue. « Tu vas y aller ? »

Harry se redressa. « Je le dois. » A son expression de surprise face à sa déclaration catégorique, il tempéra, « je veux dire, je pense que j'ai besoin de faire cela. Tout comme j'avais besoin de voir Godric's Hollow. » Le souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé là-bas était clairement visible dans son expression. « Seulement avec moins de serpents mortels. »

« Mais... maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif. « Je veux dire, il y a tellement à faire ici... le ministère attend toujours que tu fasses une déclaration, et Ginny pense que... »

« Je sais ce que tout le monde attend de moi ! » l'interrompit-il, plus en colère qu'il n'avait voulu l'être. Le ministère envoyait quelqu'un presque tous les jours pour lui demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien, sous-entendant fortement qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ron avait déjà promis à sa mère qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, et Hermione prévoyait aussi de revenir, même si Harry soupçonnait qu'elle puisse passer ses ASPIC sans année supplémentaire. Il n'avait aucune idée ce que lui voulait, à l'exception de cet irrépressible besoin de retrouver Snape et de tenter de rembourser la dette qu'il devait à l'homme. « C'est quelque chose que je dois faire, ok ? Pour ma mère, et pour moi. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Harry ne savait pas si elle était inquiète qu'il refuse ou qu'il accepte.

« Non, j'ai besoin de faire cela tout seul. »

Trouver l'impasse du Tisseur n'avait pas l'air trop difficile, mais comment allait-il faire pour savoir qu'elle était la maison de Snape, ou encore où sa mère avait grandi ? Il décida d'essayer de se faufiler dans les appartements de Snape à Poudlard pour voir si Snape avait laissé des indices – il doutait que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de les nettoyer – mais quand il arriva, il croisa Rusard. Celui-ci le regarda avec méfiance, comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un allait tenter de s'introduire illégalement quelque part, exactement ce qu'avait prévu de faire Harry.

Et il eut une idée. « Monsieur Rusard ! Je vous ai cherché partout. » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Rusard le foudroya du regard avec la même suspicion habituelle, ce qui était assez réconfortant dans un sens. Survivant ou non, Harry n'arriverait jamais à convaincre le concierge qu'il ne préparait pas un mauvais coup. « Que faites-vous là, Potter ? » exigea Rusard alors que son chat se frottait gauchement contre ses jambes.

« Je me rappelle combien vous étiez brillant pour classer les dossiers de retenues » s'enthousiasma Harry. « Vous devez savoir où sont entreposés tous les dossiers à Poudlard. J'essaie de trouver quelques informations sur ma mère – ses parents étaient des moldus, donc le Ministère ne peut pas vraiment m'aider. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Il doit y avoir une sorte de liste des étudiants qui ont reçu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard, non ? Avec leur adresse. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver les dossiers de l'année de ma mère. C'est très important – Dumbledore pensait qu'elle aurait pu laisser quelque chose là où elle a grandi. »

La dernière phrase était peut-être un mensonge, mais le nom de Dumbledore semblait toujours provoquer une certaine émotion chez Rusard. « Dumbledore vous a vraiment dit cela ? » demanda-t-il de la même voix suspecte, mais il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un bureau rempli de dossiers que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et Rusard lui indiqua une pile de boîtes. Etant un cracmol, il était incapable de les déplacer magiquement par lui-même. « Là dedans, Potter. Et n'essayez pas de jouer un sale tour. »

Alors qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air digne de respecter la demande imaginaire de Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il n'en était probablement que plus suspect, mais il tria les boîtes, déchiffrant l'écriture décolorée sur l'extérieur. Heureusement, au cours de ses retenues avec Snape l'an passé, il avait pris l'habitude de lire les gribouillis en pattes d'araignée de Rusard.

Les boîtes étaient empilées de façon plutôt précaire, ce qui convenait parfaitement bien à Harry, puisqu'il cherchait bien plus que la seule boîte marquée _Evans_. « Soixante-dix, soixante-onze, oh il est ici » dit-il en essayant de masquer l'excitation triomphante de sa voix. Il tourna délibérément son corps pour dissimuler ses doigts qui fouillaient, et qui avaient trouvé presque aussitôt la fiche usée de sa mère.

« Euh, avez-vous quelque chose sur lequel je puisse écrire cela ? » demanda-t-il, en observant par dessus son épaule un Rusard à l'affut. Dès que le concierge eut le dos tourné, Harry se replongea dans la boîte. Slate, Smegger, Smatley, Snape ! Il arracha la fiche personnelle et la mit dans sa robe avant de se retourner vers Rusard avec le plus brillant et innocent sourire dont il était capable.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé » babilla-t-il, en prenant la plume et le morceau de parchemin avant de griffonner l'adresse de sa mère. « Vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu faire cela sans vous, un grand merci. » Il recula, puis s'aperçut qu'il tenait à la fois la fiche de sa mère et le morceau de parchemin, et se pencha pour redéposer la fiche.

Maintenant qu'il avait une destination précise, il ne pouvait plus attendre de se mettre en route. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avant que les murs de Poudlard étaient si étouffants, pas même quand Ombrage arpentait les couloirs. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans en informer certaines personnes. McGonagall, Shacklebolt, ... Ginny.

« J'espère vous revoir au début de l'année, Monsieur Potter » était tout ce que la directrice avait dit. Elle ne traitait pas vraiment Harry comme un pair, mais depuis cette nuit où ils avaient affronté ensemble les Carrows, elle ne lui parlait plus non plus comme son professeur. Ce serait étrange de redevenir son élève. Kingsley, lui aussi, heureusement, ne lui a pas posé de questions, promettant à Harry d'éviter que le ministère ne s'immisce dans ses affaires personnelles. Il s'était fait des amis dans le bureau du Premier ministre, et voulait leur dire au revoir lui-même avant d'affronter la pagaille qu'était maintenant le Ministère de la Magie.

Comme il s'y attendait, les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi bien avec Ginny. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas m'emmener avec toi » objecta-t-elle. « Tu as voyagé pendant des mois avec Ron et Hermione ! Et mes parents ont enfin cessé de me traiter comme une enfant. Je pourrais venir avec toi, je ne pourrais t'aider à trouver - »

« J'ai besoin de faire cela seul » insista Harry, sans croiser son regard. Il se sentait très étrange – maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de voir Ginny quand il le voulait, sans être encombré par des responsabilités ou la culpabilité, il ne ressentait plus la même envie de se perdre dans ses baisers. En fait, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de l'embrasser du tout. Il se demanda si être sorti de son corps dans cette version bizarre de King's Cross de l'au-delà avait changé quelque chose en lui. « Écoute, je ne sais presque rien à propos de mon père et encore moins sur ma mère. Ta famille est la chose la plus proche d'une famille pour moi, mais elle reste toujours la tienne. J'ai besoin de connaître la mienne. Par moi-même. »

Ginny n'aimait pas cela, mais elle n'avait finalement pas d'autre choix que de le laisser partir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de larmes.

Il partit de la même manière que d'habitude avec juste sa baguette réparée, qui fonctionnait maintenant aussi bien qu'auparavant, et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il tapota la poche de sa robe où il avait caché la fiche personnelle avec l'adresse de la maison d'enfance de Snape, et transplana juste après les limites de Poudlard.

Il réalisa alors plusieurs choses. L'impasse du tisseur était un endroit sombre et déprimant, et si sa mère avait trouvé un peu de réconfort en étant l'ami de Snape, il ne pourrait jamais le lui reprocher. Toutes les maisons semblaient désertes. Certaines avaient même l'air abandonnées depuis des années. Avec un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne put s'expliquer, il se rendit à l'adresse de Snape et mit de côté l'enfance de sa mère un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réglé certaines petites choses.

La maison qui correspondait au numéro figurant sur la fiche avait également l'air tout à fait déserte, au bout d'une rangée de maisons parfaitement similaires. Harry la détailla un instant, essayant de s'imaginer grandir dans une maison comme celle-là, dans un quartier comme celui-ci il y a vingt ans. Cela rendait le quartier oppressant de classe moyenne de Privet Drive bien plus joyeux et normal en comparaison.

Il s'attendait à une ou deux choses : que la maison soit inoccupée et l'intérieur vidé depuis longtemps, ou que les sorts de protection qui défendent la maison contre les étrangers l'empêchent d'entrer sans un bon nombre de contre-sorts et de charmes. Pourtant, quand il pointa sa baguette vers la porte et lança un _Alohomora, _la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Prudemment – en alerte face à un potentiel piège de mangemorts – il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et ouvrit suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir entrer.

Même à l'intérieur de la maison, la puanteur de la rivière semblait avoir imprégné les murs. Les rideaux délavés et poussiéreux empêchaient la lumière d'entrer, mais Harry pouvait voir les murs de livres, des centaines, empilés sur les rangées irrégulières des étagères. Tous les meubles semblaient très vieux, pas anciens mais simplement décrépits, et une fine couverture recouvrait sans doute les trous d'un fauteuil.

Pourtant, l'odeur de la cire était fraîche, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé des bougies seulement quelques heures plus tôt. La maison semblait négligée, mais pas inoccupée. S'arrêtant lorsque ses pieds firent craquer une lame de parquet, Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui, puis franchit le petit salon à la recherche d'une porte menant ailleurs dans la maison. Il n'en vit aucune.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il cria « _Finite Incantatem_ ! » sans vraiment s'attendre à ce que des portes cachées apparaissent. Mais à ce moment, une caisse de livres bougea vers le côté, révélant un couloir et un escalier au fond de celui-ci. Maintenant, au moins, il allait quelque part. Un rapide regard sur les titres lui confirma que la plupart des livres étaient liés à la magie – Potions, Transfiguration, des sujets qui révélaient qu'un ou une sorcière avait vécu ici. Ou y vivait encore.

L'escalier était étroit, mais pas aussi poussiéreux qu'on pouvait s'y attendre s'il avait été dissimulé durant des années et jamais révélé. L'odeur de la rivière s'estompait, remplacée par quelque chose de plus subtil, plus humain, plus ordinaire. Quoique sa tante Pétunia lui aurait fait frotter chaque centimètre carré d'une pièce qui sentait comme le palier en haut de l'escalier.

Il y avait un petit couloir avec trois portes fermées, une de chaque côté et une au bout de l'entrée. Harry tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien à part les craquements sourds communs à toute maison délabrée, puis se tourna vers la porte de droite. Il examina la poignée avant de pousser la porte.

Directement dans l'entrée de la porte, il y avait une tache brune sur le tapis, trop ancienne pour dire si cela avait été du sang. Harry observa la chambre à coucher. Le lit était fait, même si un peu en désordre, la table de nuit était encombrée avec le même genre de livres qu'il avait vu en passant par le corridor menant ici. D'une certaine manière, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Snape, s'il était effectivement dans cette maison, puisse avoir une chambre si ordinaire. Bon, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Trouver l'homme allongé sur le lit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un vampire ?

Un tiroir était légèrement ouvert dans le coffre en face du lit. Harry traversa la pièce, sa cape glissant de sa tête alors qu'il ouvrait le tiroir. Peu importe à quoi il ait pu s'attendre, ce n'était sûrement pas au tiroir à sous-vêtements de Snape.

Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était ceux de Snape. Le fragment de lettre de la mère de Harry que Snape avait volé au square Grimmaurd – le morceau qui disait "_Avec tout mon amour, Lily_" et sa signature – se trouvait au-dessus d'une pile de slips blancs soigneusement pliés.

Cela signifiait que Snape avait vécu dans cette maison depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Cela voulait dire que les meubles et les livres et tout ce qu'avait vu Harry au rez-de-chaussée appartenait à Snape. Et ici...

Harry contempla la chambre, se sentant un peu comme un intrus. Puis il se rappela que Snape avait fouillé le Square Grimmaurd et avait pris la lettre, qui de droits appartenait à Harry. Il laissa le tiroir ouvert et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à côté de lui. Il y avait des robes et des pantalons noirs, un long manteau ainsi que quelques vêtements qui semblaient moldus, mais eux aussi étaient sombres et classiques.

Il y avait une unique chemise blanche qui avait l'air propre, mais c'était sans compter la tache sombre qui se répandait depuis le col. La saisissant, Harry se pencha et la pressa contre son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire ? »

.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Harry fait référence à _Star_ _Wars_.


	2. La maison du Mort

RAR :

_Adénoïde_ : Effectivement, Severus a l'air d'être en vie. On verra dans ce chapitre comment cela est possible.

_Sasa_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

_Nepheria4_ : Merci !

_Zeugma_ : Merci pour ta review !

.

Note de la traductrice : Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. C'est agréable d'avoir vos avis et vos remarques.  
Sinon, j'ai profité de vacances bien méritées et je poste dès mon retour, veinards !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

_._

_._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire ? »_

La voix fit sursauter si fortement Harry qu'il laissa tomber la chemise et sa cape d'invisibilité. Au sol, la cape et la chemise se confondaient, rendant invisibles les tâches rouges.

« S-Snape ? » balbutia Harry. Il était peu enclin à croire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, que le personnage debout devant lui n'était pas un spectre.

Snape se faufila dans la pièce, baguette levée. Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement à la vue de la chemise tachée de sang à ses pieds. « Que faites-vous ici ? » dit-il brusquement.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, puis s'étira en un petit sourire. « J'étais sur le point de vous poser la même question. »

Snape ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui faisait sourire Harry. « C'est ma maison » insista-t-il. « Que vous avez forcée- »

« La maison d'un homme mort » l'interrompit Harry. Malgré sa joie de voir Snape, qui se traduisit par une vague de plaisir se propageant à travers tout son corps d'une manière qui l'aurait troublé s'il avait eu le temps de s'en préoccuper, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité. « Vous savez que tout le monde pense que vous êtes mort ? _J'_étais sûr que vous étiez mort, je vous ai vu- »

Snape sourit narquoisement. « _Regarder_ est le mot, et sans jamais lever une seule fois votre baguette magique pour essayer de me sauver. »

« J'étais sous le choc ! Voldemort était là, exigeant ma mort, et je n'avais aucune idée- » Harry referma sa bouche. Snape souriait.

« Quelle surprise, Harry Potter sans une pensée pour quiconque sauf pour lui-même. » dit Snape en abaissant sa baguette. Il lança un sort aux pieds de Harry. La chemise blanche se démêla de la cape et se secoua comme une prise dans une machine à laver avant de se suspendre elle-même et de se ranger dans le placard.

« Je croyais » commença Harry, « je veux dire, tout le monde pensait – Hermione était là aussi ! » protesta-t-il, comme si la présence de son amie valait celle d'un médecin légiste sur les lieux pour prononcer le décès de Snape.

« Par quel raisonnement tordu avez-vous pu supposer que je ne m'étais pas prémuni contre quelque uns des nombreux moyens que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pour exterminer ceux dont il était… mécontent ? » répliqua Snape, qui cacha sa baguette à l'intérieur de ses robes.

« Un bézoard… » dit Harry avec stupeur.

« Et des potions régénératrices, des potions anti-venin et une myriade de méthodes pour se maintenir en vie en feignant une mort certaine. » Les yeux de Snape devinrent froids. « Maintenant, sortez de ma maison. »

De toute évidence, la mort – ou plutôt la non-mort – n'avait pas beaucoup changé Snape. Même le fait que Voldemort soit mort ne semblait pas faire de différence. Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parte simplement. Pas tout de suite.

« Je voulais... Quand j'ai cru que vous étiez mort, je voulais vous poser des questions sur ma mère. » Dit-il.

« Je vous ai donné mes souvenirs. Plus que vous n'en aviez besoin ou que vous ne le méritiez. » La voix de Snape était toujours tranchante et désagréable. « Je ne vous donnerai rien d'autre, Potter. Et puisque vous avez pénétré chez moi- »

« Vous étiez au square Grimmaurd ! » déclara triomphalement Harry. « Vous m'avez donné ce souvenir. Cette lettre – » Il indiqua l'écriture de sa mère, la note affectueuse qui n'était destiné à aucun d'eux. « Sirius l'a laissée à moi. Elle est à _moi_. »

Ils se dévisagèrent dans la minuscule chambre jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Snape ne se rétrécissent et qu'il dise, « Arrogant comme toujours, à ce que je vois » avec un mouvement dédaigneux de menton qui donna l'impression à Harry d'avoir douze ans. Non, seulement dix.

« Écoutez, je ne suis pas- » Il pinça ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exposer des arguments persuasifs. « Ecoutez, c'est inutile. Ce que j'essaie de dire, eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement quoi dire. Merci ? »

L'expression de Snape était clairement méfiante, non pas que Harry puisse le lui reprocher. « Vous essayez de me dire _merci_ en entrant par effraction dans ma maison et en me volant mon – enfin ce que vous cherchez, peu importe ? »

Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était venu pour Snape, parce que cela entrainerait encore plus de méfiance et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment éviter – même pour lui-même, ce qui était compréhensible – tout soupçon. « La lettre de ma mère. »

Snape avait l'air en colère maintenant et encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry plus tôt. « Je vous ai laissé tout ce que vous méritiez de cette lettre ! »

Harry regarda vers le tiroir, scrutant le griffonnage hâtif de l'écriture de sa mère. « Pas la signature. Pas l'amour. »

Cela sembla enrager encore plus Snape. Arrivant à grand pas vers le tiroir, il saisit la lettre. « Allez-vous recueillir tous les fragments de sa vie, maintenant ? » protesta-t-il en jetant le papier à Harry. « N'est-ce pas suffisant qu'elle soit morte pour vous ? »

« Arrêtez ça ! » ignorant le papier qui voletait lentement vers le sol, Harry traversa la petite pièce et saisit le bras de Snape. « Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez la garder. Vous la méritez plus que moi. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez encore en vie ! »

Snape libéra violemment son bras. « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire » annonça-t-il, « Je vous ai dit ce que Dumbledore attendait de vous. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester et de risquer ma vie pour les deux camps. »

Les doigts de Harry le démangeaient d'agripper à nouveau le bras de Snape. Ce bref contact, sentir le corps chaud à travers le tissu du vêtement de Snape, l'avait forcé à admettre la vérité : _Il est vivant._ _Il est vivant._ N'importe quelle dispute était insignifiante à côté de ce fait. « Je suis désolé » dit-il, pensant plus que jamais ces mots alors destinés à Snape. « Je ne voulais pas m'introduire de force, mais je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir. Gardez la lettre. Vous l'aim- vous la connaissiez bien. »

L'amertume sur le visage de Snape était aussi intense que sa colère. La lettre s'envola, se lissa magiquement et vola vers Harry comme un dragon de papier si vite, qu'il l'attrapa instinctivement comme un Vif d'or. « Ceci n'était destiné à aucun d'entre nous » dit Snape. « Je n'ai besoin d'aucune sensiblerie supplémentaire pour me rappeler ma promesse de garder son fils en vie. Même si à la fin, cela importait peu de toute façon. Dumbledore avait raison – Vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » Harry rangea soigneusement la lettre dans la commode, lissant ses plis. « Tout comme vous l'avez fait. » Il fixa Snape un moment. « Vous ne voulez plus vous souvenir d'elle ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une lettre volée pour me souvenir d'elle ! »

Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant des souvenirs de la pensine de Snape où il l'avait vu lire la lettre, prendre juste cette partie et la mettre presque tendrement dans sa poche. « Moi non plus. Merci à vous, j'ai vos souvenirs d'elle. » Il poussa un profond soupir, plus fatigué après avoir discuté avec Snape qu'il ne l'avait été après Voldemort. « Vous m'avez montré plus à son sujet que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Snape fit un bruit impatient, parce qu'il avait décidé que Harry ne devrait plus être ici et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti. « Votre parrain adoré vous a sûrement tout dit à son sujet ? »

L'aveu le fit se sentir embarrassé. Il avait aimé Sirius, mais n'avait pas été – comme Snape le pensait probablement – complètement aveugle face à ses défauts. « Il aimait parler des choses qu'_il_ avait faites, vous savez, lui et mon père. Rien à propos de ma mère. »

La crispation de la mâchoire de Snape confirma sa piètre opinion sur son parrain, mais Harry n'était pas contrarié de l'avoir admis. « Votre tante alors, sa sœur, vous aura sûrement parlé de nos… aventures d'enfants ? »

« Seulement pour me dire à quel point ma mère était pitoyable d'avoir été assez négligente pour se tuer dans un accident de voiture et de m'abandonner à elle et à mon oncle » avoua amèrement Harry.

Snape fit une grimace aux mots _accident_ _de_ _voiture_, quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'indignation de Hagrid quand Harry lui avait raconté l'histoire que Pétunia avait inventée, à propos de la conduite imprudente de son père qui avait tué ses parents. « Le directeur avait insisté pour que vous soyez protégé chez elle et votre oncle » dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Il avait raison, je suppose. Voldemort ne pouvait pas me tuer là-bas. » Harry tâtonna de son pied la moquette usée, incapable comme d'habitude d'en être reconnaissant. « C'est à peu près la seule bonne chose à ce sujet. »

C'était drôle en quelque sorte de voir Snape regarder automatiquement autour de lui à l'entente du nom de Voldemort. De toutes les personnes que Harry ne voulait pas voir craindre ce nom, c'était bien Snape, mais celui-ci devait avoir connaissance du charme de traçage qui permettait aux Mangemorts de repérer celui qui le prononçait. « J'espère que vous avez mieux disposé de _son_ corps que vous n'avez pris soin du mien » dit-il agacé.

« Il est mort. Pour de bon cette fois. » Harry se frotta le front. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler de sa conversation avec Dumbledore dans ce lieu entre la vie et la mort. « Tous les fragments de son âme ont disparu. Même celui en moi. »

« Et avec lui, je suppose que tous vos défauts ont disparu également. » Snape ricana, semblant évaluer Harry. « Quels sont vos projets maintenant ? Devenir Ministre de la Magie ou Directeur de Poudlard ? Avez-vous assisté à toutes les célébrations de votre victoire avant de venir ici piller mes affaires ? »

« Je n'ai été à aucune fête. » Harry trépigna à nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'avenir, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire la fête. »

Cela sembla surprendre Snape. S'asseyant sur le lit, il lança à Harry un autre vague regard d'ennui. « N'avez-vous pas reçu les éloges que vous attendiez pour avoir trompé la mort et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'être le seul debout mais le lit était la seule assise de la pièce, alors il resta où il était. « Les éloges ne signifient pas grand chose quand tant de gens... n'ont pas survécu. » Les corps sans vie de Lupin et de Tonks s'imposèrent à son esprit pendant un instant.

La gêne de Harry d'être toujours debout sembla encore plus irriter Snape. Il fit un geste vers Harry pour qu'il s'asseye sur le coin le plus éloigné du lit. « J'ai entendu dire que la plupart de vos amis avaient survécu. Presque tous les enfants, sauf- » Il regarda Harry très intensément, tandis qu'il se posait avec raideur sur le coin indiqué. « Seulement l'un des Weasley et le jeune Crivey – le plus âgé- »

« Colin. Son nom était Colin. Il était dans ma maison. Et Fred Weasley et le professeur Lupin et Tonks... » Sa voix s'étrangla, pleine d'émotion et des larmes qu'il avait toujours gardées. Il toussa pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

Snape opina distraitement. « Je pensais que c'était l'autre jumeau » murmura-il. Puis il regarda Harry avec intérêt, semblant se rendre compte qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. « Potter. Combien de personnes selon vous seraient mort si vous aviez laissé gagner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry baissa la tête dans ses mains, étudiant un point au sol de la chambre de Snape. « Peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus rapide, ne pas avoir mis si longtemps à me rendre. »

« Si vous aviez abandonné avant d'avoir compris ce qu'on attendait de vous, vous seriez tout simplement mort. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. Le temps des _si_ est passé – si vos parents n'avaient pas fait confiance à Pettigrew, si Dumbledore n'avait pas été prêt à tout risquer dans sa quête pour vaincre Tom Riddle... »

Harry savait que Snape ne disait pas cela pour le consoler – il avait encore l'air en colère – mais il se sentait mieux de l'entendre quand même. « Vous avez raison » dit-il, en secouant sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « C'est fait. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de faire la fête. Vous aussi vous avez gagné, et vous laissez tout le monde penser que vous êtes mort ! »

Snape sourit soudainement. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais _réussi_ » annonça-t-il. Il leva sa main et une bouteille s'envola à travers la pièce, suivie par deux verres. « Réserve spéciale d'Ogden » dit Snape, indiquant à un Harry étonné de prendre l'un des verres. « Allez, vous êtes majeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Sans attendre une réponse, il remplit le verre de Harry et le sien, but son verre d'un seul trait, puis le remplit à nouveau.

Cela semblait tellement irréel – être assis sur le lit de Snape à boire avec lui – que Harry tenta une gorgée. Aussitôt ses yeux commencèrent à brûler et son visage s'échauffa. « Majeur, oui. » il toussa pour essayer de le dissimuler.

« Buvez. Cela vous donnera un peu plus envie de fêter. » Snape étudia le liquide dans son verre. « C'est ce que cela fait. »

Délaissant sa boisson, Harry attendit que le goût s'estompe. « Je ne veux pas faire la fête. Je veux juste passer à autre chose » admit-il. « Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas digne d'être célébré. »

Avalant la moitié de son deuxième verre, Snape fit un faible bruit moqueur. « Je ne vais pas me mettre à vous glorifier comme tout le monde. Quelles sont les _choses_ que vous voulez effacer ? Voulez-vous retourner à Poudlard triomphant ? »

Harry soupira, puis prit une seconde gorgée, plus lente. « Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir au fait d'être libre de tout cela. »

Snape avait ramené son dos contre la tête de lit, tenant toujours son verre, et leva les yeux vers le plafond taché. « J'avais pensé fuir cette maison. Voir le monde. Bien que je suppose que les choses sont les mêmes partout. » Il prit une autre gorgée d'alcool, animant sa pomme d'Adam.

Plus lentement, Harry prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson, commençant à s'habituer à la saveur qui se répandait sur sa langue. « Je ne suis jamais allé nulle part » dit-il, bien que Snape le sache probablement. Sa vie était un désespérant livre ouvert.

« Moi non plus. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour partir ? » Snape prit une autre lampée, plus lentement cette fois tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder Harry, dont le visage se réchauffait plus encore sous l'examen minutieux. « Tout le monde croit vraiment que je suis mort ? »

Opinant lentement, Harry détourna la tête, cachant son regard dans le liquide de son verre. « J'ai cru que vous l'étiez, alors j'ai dit à tout le monde ce que vous aviez fait. » Il prit trop rapidement une gorgée en essayant de dissimuler son malaise.

Snape fit un son dégoûté. « Que leur avez-vous dit précisément ? »

Le whisky pur feu commençait à avoir meilleur goût. « Que vous m'aviez protégé tout ce temps » dit Harry, en soulevant son menton avec défi, tentant de résister à coller un _monsieur_ à la fin.

Le visage fin semblait un peu flotter selon l'esprit embrumé de Harry. Ses yeux se rétrécirent mais il chercha de toute évidence à paraître détaché. « Rien au sujet de votre mère ou de la prophétie ? »

Harry secoua la tête, puis le regretta dès que la chambre se mit un peu à tanguer. « C'est privé. »

Même dans le gaz, Harry pouvait dire que Snape avait l'air soulagé. « Oui » accorda-t-il, ce qu'il avait refusé de faire au cours des leçons d'Occlumency, puis avala un autre verre d'un seul trait. « Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion, alors ? »

Snape était-il réellement en train de le considérer comme un adulte ? « Bien sûr, monsieur » répondit Harry, et le titre honorifique glissa sur sa langue plus facilement que lorsque Snape était son professeur. Snape eut l'air plutôt étonné lui aussi. Harry prit une plus longue gorgée d'alcool, s'étant habitué au goût. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir montré ces choses. »

Alors qu'il remplissait leurs deux verres, Snape fit une mine renfrognée, celle qu'il affichait en classe quand il se concentrait. « Il était nécessaire de vous convaincre que les souvenirs étaient authentiques » dit-il. « Si vous aviez douté de mes conversations avec Dumbledore, vous auriez pu ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il croyait nécessaire. »

Harry hocha la tête et but encore. « Je sais. Je l'ai vu moi-même, après que Voldemort m'ait tué. » Cela sonnait bizarre, même pour lui, et Snape le regarda fixement sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Vous avez vu qui ? »

« Dumbledore » Harry cligna des yeux et le regarda. « À King's Cross. »

Cela semblait être une explication suffisante pour lui et il prit une autre gorgée, notant qu'il pouvait voir le fond du verre cette fois. Mais Snape le fixait toujours comme si Harry avait perdu toute raison. « Vous avez vu Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il plein de suspicion, ce qui jadis aurait signifié que Harry devait s'attendre à une retenue. « Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre qui était mort ? »

« Juste la version bébé de Voldemort. » Plissant son nez, Harry frissonna, finit son verre et le tendit plaintif pour plus. L'expression de Snape indiqua qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, alors il versa à chacun un verre. « Dumbledore m'a expliqué certaines choses. » C'était incroyable de voir combien le whisky était bon maintenant. « Enfin, plus ou moins. Vous savez comment il est. Etait. » Il pouffa et eut un hoquet.

« Vous le connaissiez peut-être mieux que moi » insista Snape, lorgnant dans son verre. « Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne m'avait jamais expliqué. La Baguette de Sureau, par exemple – Vous compreniez manifestement mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle était et comment elle fonctionnait, sinon j'aurais essayé de vous la prendre et de la détruire moi-même. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle aurait fait tout ce que j'aurais pu vouloir. Et que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu après lui. » Il inclina son visage vers le bas, attendant de voir si Snape allait lui demander où était la baguette maintenant. Tous ceux qui connaissaient son existence avaient voulu la baguette, semblait-il, à l'exception de Harry. Mais Snape le regarda simplement cacher son visage dans son verre, en prenant une profonde gorgée.

« Je pense que vous en avez peut-être eu assez. »

Harry commença à protester quand son verre et la bouteille volèrent à travers la chambre, mais la pièce était agréablement floue et il sourit d'un air éméché à Snape. « Vous avez raison. Ce genre de choses me donnent envie de célébrer. »

.

* * *

A suivre …


	3. Nuit d'ivresse

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il finit sur une scène palpitante… suspense oblige. Mais vous aurez un avant-goût de ce qui vous attendra dans le prochain chapitre.

Encore un peu d'alcool dans ce chapitre. Les explications seront pour plus tard !

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

.

_Il sourit d'un air éméché à Snape. « Vous avez raison. Ce genre de choses me donnent envie de célébrer. »_

Il pouvait voir Snape sourire narquoisement, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose sur ses lunettes quand il regardait au travers. « Evidemment. C'est du whisky très raffiné, récupéré dans la cave des Malefoy. Je doute qu'il en existe un pareil ailleurs en Angleterre. »

Cela n'aurait pas du être aussi drôle que ça l'était. Harry entendit un gloussement s'échapper sa bouche. « Vous l'avez piquée ! » dit-il, ravi de l'image de Snape se faufilant dans la cave des Malefoy, croisant peut-être un ou deux squelettes desséchés sur le chemin et cachant des bouteilles de whisky sous ses robes.

Snape n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça drôle. « Lucius Malefoy me le devait » dit-il avec indignation. « J'ai réussi à convaincre Voldemort d'épargner sa vie pendant le raid à Azkaban. »

Tous fous rires s'évaporèrent. « Nous vous le devons tous. » dit-il tristement, sentant tout à coup le poids de cette dette.

Il était conscient que l'attention de Snape était sur lui, et il était à peu près certain qu'il n'agissait pas tout à fait aussi normalement que d'habitude, mais il doutait que l'alcool puisse l'affecter tant que ça. Snape le dévisageait attentivement comme s'il était sur le point de prendre sa température. « J'ai eu une motivation particulière pour tout ce que j'ai fait » dit-il lentement, comme si Harry pourrait avoir du mal à comprendre.

Une vague de vertige déferla sur Harry et il ne résista pas au besoin de mettre sa tête sur ses genoux, surtout qu'il avait déjà ses jambes sur le lit de toute façon. « Vous aimiez ma mère. » dit-il avec résignation.

Harry sentit le lit bouger mais ne leva pas les yeux, attendant que la nausée passe. « Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. » entendit-il Snape dire.

Il y avait trop de lumière dans la chambre. Harry posa son front sur ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vague, espérant que les choses arrêtent de tourner. « Rien n'est jamais simple avec vous, si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur. »

Comme venant de très loin, il entendit Snape dire, « C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'appelez _monsieur_. Ne vous leurrez pas en pensant que je dépérissais d'un amour non partagé pour votre mère. Je n'aurais jamais donné cette satisfaction à vos parents. »

Alors que son estomac se rebellait désormais fortement à cause des secousses du lit, Harry tourna son visage, toujours contre ses bras, pour voir le visage de Snape. « Je sais ça. Je – » Il déglutit difficilement. « Je pense que je vais être malade. »

« N'y pensez même pas ! » Agitant ses mains comme un chef d'orchestre, Snape invoqua une bassine qui traversa la pièce et la déposa aux pieds de Harry. Puis, il fouilla dans un tiroir plein de bouteilles pour en saisir une et la décapsula. « Buvez ceci. Maintenant. »

Bien qu'il doute qu'il pourrait avaler quoi que ce soit avec ce goût âcre dans sa gorge, Harry attrapa la bouteille comme une bouée de sauvetage et l'avala. Pendant encore quelques instants, il était certain qu'il allait vomir. Les doigts de Snape se refermèrent sur son bras, pour l'empêcher de se balancer. « Je n'ai plus du tout envie de faire la fête. »

« Vous devriez vous allonger. » La main de Snape n'était pas douce quand il poussa Harry sur le lit. Bien que le mouvement le fasse grimacer légèrement, la potion a fait son travail : Harry n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait vomir dans toute la chambre de Snape. « J'aurais mieux fait de me garder de remplir votre verre. »

Il acquiesça et le mouvement le fit grimacer. Harry croassa, « C'est mieux maintenant. » Allongé sur le lit, il étendit un bras sur son visage. La lumière lui faisait encore mal aux yeux. « Je suis désolé. Je ne crois pas que je puisse transplaner là tout de suite. Je suis un idiot, je sais. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Snape secouer légèrement la tête. Chacun de ses mouvements donnaient l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui tanguait, mais au moins son estomac s'était calmé. « Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé de toute la journée, non plus » souffla Snape.

« Euh... » Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il avait mangé. Il leva son bras. Snape se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'examiner, touchant la cage thoracique osseuse et les bras étroits de Harry. Ils semblèrent réaliser tous les deux en même temps qu'ils étaient pratiquement couchés sur un lit – le lit de Snape – ensemble. « Avez-vous quelque chose à manger ? » demanda-t-il, instantanément décontenancé par la question.

« Je ne suis pas complètement démuni. » Snape avait rapidement bondi en arrière et traversait déjà la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux et réalisa qu'en fait, il avait une faim de loup – pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti si léthargique. Tout aussi rapidement, semblait-il, Snape fut de retour, lui apportant un plateau de pain et de fromage pas très frais.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Les temps où il avait fait du camping avec Ron et Hermione, certains jours il n'avait même pas eu autant. Il se coupa un morceau de pain et le mangea. « Je suis désolé » dit-il, « je suis une véritable source de problème, non ? »

Snape ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu ou, plus probablement, à en juger par le roulement d'yeux que Harry pouvait distinguer, Snape l'ignora. Il essayait de décider s'il devait proposer quelque chose à Snape, mais n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était impoli d'offrir à son hôte sa propre nourriture ou non, alors il pressa un peu de pain autour du morceau de fromage le moins douteux et fourra le tout dans sa bouche. « Merci » dit-il après qu'il eut – presque – fini de mâcher.

Ceci, cependant, était apparemment la mauvaise chose à dire. « Vous devriez arrêter de dire cela. » dit Snape. Il se replaça contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, mordant maintenant le fromage à pleines dents. « Vous auriez simplement pu me mettre à la porte. »

Snape le regarda comme si c'était encore effectivement possible, mais au lieu de cela, il dit : « Si j'avais fait cela, vous auriez pu dire à quiconque actuellement au ministère que je suis vivant. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent récupérer un ou deux détraqueurs. »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé son fromage. « Je ne suis pas- » Il mâcha plusieurs fois, déglutit difficilement et déclara, « Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer ! »

La bouche de Snape s'étira avec ironie en un sourire. Il se pencha et s'arracha un morceau de pain. « Je vous en remercie. »

Certain qu'il se moquait de lui, Harry plissa les yeux. « Vous êtes un héros de guerre maintenant, que cela vous plaise ou non. » Puis il fronça ses sourcils. Il avait été le seul témoin de l'héroïsme de Snape et celui-ci était beaucoup trop fier pour permettre aux détails de devenir publics. « Vous n'espérez pas que je revienne là-dessus, hein ? Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Snape, qui s'était levé momentanément, se rassit avec deux verres de jus de citrouille à la main. « Potter, vous n'avez pas développé d'idées absurdes à propos de ma supposée noblesse et bonté innée, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer tandis que Snape lui tendait un verre. Il prit une gorgée de jus pour se calmer avant de répondre, puis Snape de continuer, « Je vous ai donné mes souvenirs. Plus que nécessaire. Je ne suis pas un saint. »

« Tous ceux qui sont bons, ne sont pas parfaits. Regardez le directeur. » Harry haussa les épaules, puis se racla la gorge d'embarras. « Le directeur précédent, je veux dire. Dumbledore. Il était bon, mais il n'était vraiment pas parfait. »

Snape fit un bruit de toux assez peu délicat. « Non, il n'était vraiment pas parfait. » Ses doigts heurtèrent ceux de Harry alors qu'il prenait un autre morceau de pain du plateau. « Vous ne m'avez pas posé les questions les plus évidentes. »

Encore une fois Harry avait une bouchée de fromage à un moment critique. Il avala à la hâte. « Allez-vous y répondre si je demande ? »

« Je suppose. Mais, je suppose que les réponses n'importent plus vraiment. » Harry opina et lui passa un morceau de fromage. Sa tête était remplie de questions, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, et tout à coup un énorme bâillement le surprit.

Snape étudia son morceau de fromage, grimaçant en pensant qu'il pourrait être ensorcelé avant de prendre une légère bouchée. Harry se demanda si Snape se souvenait que c'était son propre fromage. Il sourit, glissa contre les oreillers, se sentant physiquement et émotionnellement trop épuisé pour bouger.

Snape mâcha et avala, puis se tourna vers Harry attendant ses questions et s'étonna de détailler le corps détendu du jeune homme. Harry supposa qu'il était impoli de s'être couché là, comme si le lit lui appartenait et non à Snape, mais il ne put former qu'un faible sourire d'excuse avant qu'un autre bâillement ne le force à couvrir sa bouche. « Vous avez fini ? » demanda Snape, renvoyant le plateau plus loin.

Acquiesçant, Harry se frotta le visage, « Je devrais vous laisser, euh, faire toutes les choses importantes que vous faisiez avant je n'arrive. »

Snape le regarda pensivement. « Je n'ai plus rien de capital à faire. »

« C'est amusant. Moi non plus. »

Il ne devrait pas se sentir si bien ici, alors que sa propre situation dans la maison de Snape était si précaire. Mais il se sentait _vraiment_ bien, peut être un peu bizarre, confortablement rassasié, encore un peu patraque à cause du whisky pur feu et étendu à côté d'un homme jadis détesté. Il était heureux que Snape ne l'ait pas pressé au sujet des questions brûlantes qu'il avait à poser, parce qu'il était absolument certain qu'il ne voulait pas savoir si Snape avait jamais embrassé sa mère, ou même fait plus que l'embrasser.

Snape le regardait encore comme s'il venait juste de sortir d'un vaisseau spatial, mais laissa échapper un ricanement tandis que Harry le fixait. « Je suis certain que vous avez devant vous une longue carrière d'orateur pour relater vos aventures. Si vous souhaitez jouer au Quidditch au niveau professionnel, il vous suffit d'annoncer vos intentions. Et vous devez avoir envie de produire une nouvelle génération de Gryffondors – le désintérêt de Dumbledore à avoir une lignée ne vous a certainement pas affecté. »

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était bien beau de dire à Ron qu'il avait rompu avec sa sœur pour sa propre protection, et de réfléchir aux nombreuses fois où il avait essayé d'expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'en fait, il avait toujours pensé à Hermione comme à une sœur, qu'embrasser Cho avait simplement été _humide_ et non pas le premier baiser dont il avait rêvé avec quelqu'un dont les joues seraient rugueuses de duvet. « Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par la reproduction » dit-il, parce qu'en quelque sorte, c'était plus facile de le dire à quelqu'un qui le méprisait plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami.

Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et le sourire devint alors naturel. « Eh bien. Ne le dites pas aux Weasley. J'étais tellement persuadé que vous aviez repéré cette fille parce qu'elle avait les cheveux roux. »

Harry ne contrôlait plus sa rougeur maintenant et ses paroles étaient incertaines, persuadé qu'à tout moment Snape allait le ridiculiser en déclarant à voix haute le soupçon que Harry essayait d'étouffer sous d'autres sujets. « Je pense que Ginny me rappelait effectivement ma mère... ou ce à quoi je pense qu'elle aurait pu ressembler à mon âge » dit-il, alors que Snape pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il pensait probablement que Ginny n'était pas aussi jolie que Lily l'avait été, ou peut-être pas aussi intelligente et franchement, Harry était d'accord avec cela. « Mais je ne suis pas... Je ne... » Il souffla d'exaspération.

Snape ne ricanait pas, mais il semblait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce que Harry essayait de dire. « Vous n'êtes pas... comme votre père ? » demanda-t-il. Son aversion pour James était fortement présente dans son ton, sachant que Harry avait été le témoin de la cruauté de son père. Cependant, ce n'était pas en quoi il ne ressemblait pas à son père qui inquiétait Harry pour le moment. Et puis, Snape l'exprima clairement. « Je suppose que vous ne courrez pas après toutes les jupes de Poudlard avant de vous poser, alors. »

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. « Je ne veux personne qui porte de jupe » répondit-il. Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent alors, et Harry réalisa qu'il devait toujours être un peu ivre. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre – alors, il ne venait sûrement pas de sortir du placard et de dire ça à Snape !

« Eh bien. » Snape haussa brièvement ses sourcils. « N'est-ce pas juste une phase ou une distraction, ces choses que vous ne vouliez pas que je vois pendant les cours d'Occlumancy ? »

_Fuck._ Harry avait été si sûr d'avoir réussi à garder pour lui toutes ses pensées à propos de sexe, sauf cette fois-là où Snape avait réussi à savoir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé embrasser Cho. Il secoua fortement sa tête. « Non, monsieur. »

Les lèvres de Snape se crispèrent, mais il ne riait pas. « Assez avec les _monsieur_ ! Je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire un exposé pour la Gazette du sorcier. »

La vague de soulagement donna presque le vertige à Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait que Snape dise – Snape ne voulait laisser personne savoir qu'il était vivant, sans parler que le survivant était gay – mais il avait pensé que Snape se serait sûrement moqué de lui, s'il ne l'avait pas ensorceler à même le lit. « Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Snape ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Un sourire exceptionnel déforma ses traits et il explosa de rire. « J'imagine que _Votre_ _Altesse_ est hors de question. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il partit dans un fou rire. « Non, Votre Altesse ! »

La bouche de Snape tremblait toujours. « Je ne vous appelle pas non plus _l'élu_, de toute manière, alors j'espère que vous laisserez votre arrogance à la porte. » Il se passa une main sur ses lèvres minces. « Je dois être à peu près aussi ivre que vous. »

Penser que Snape puisse être autant dans les vapes que Harry – ou suffisamment saoul à en juger par le nombre de ses consommations par rapport à Harry – était bizarre. Harry se sentait comme si tout était devenu légèrement flou, et il se demanda si Snape le voyait maintenant à travers les douces brumes de l'alcool. « J'ai toujours détesté ce surnom – plus même que le _survivant_. Au moins j'ai de la chance, celui-là va se multiplier. » Il plissa son nez. « _L'élu_ sonne comme si j'étais offert sur un toast. »

Un bruit suspect, comme un ricanement, sortit de la bouche de Snape. « Avec une bonne bouteille de Beaujolais. » dit-il, en glissant un peu sur la tête de lit, étendant ses longues jambes à côté de celles de Harry.

Le fait que Snape ne l'ait pas réprimandé ou ne se soit pas moqué de lui pour avoir, pas un, mais deux surnoms aussi ridicules rendit Harry heureux. « Vous aviez raison. Le whisky me donne l'impression de faire la fête, mais pas de la façon dont je le pensais. » dit-il en soutenant sa tête d'une main, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus envie de vomir dans le lit de Snape.

« Oh ? Dois-je nous chercher un gâteau ? » dit Snape, la voix sèche comme un vieux chaudron.

Les fous rires de Harry reprirent à nouveau. « Oui, Votre Altesse ! »

Elevant son bras qui tenait sa baguette, Snape cria, « _Accio_ gâteau ! » Rien ne se passa et il soupira, « Il n'y a pas eu de boulangerie dans cette ville depuis que je suis petit. Ce qui est tout aussi bien, puisque vous auriez probablement vomi le gâteau sur mon lit. »

Harry leva la main, ayant l'air de prêter serment. « Je me sens mieux ! Juré. » Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre comme pour confirmer. « Si j'avais gardé cette Baguette de Sureau, j'aurais pu invoquer un gâteau. Avec de la crème glacée. »

« Cette baguette apporte plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en vaut la peine. »

« J'ai hâte de m'en débarrasser. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de crème glacée, si ? »

Snape se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager, semblant clairement sur le point de s'endormir. Il secoua sa tête d'un geste paresseux. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir vécu dans le luxe ? »

« Ça ne semble pas si mal » lui dit honnêtement Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. « J'ai vécu dans une tente toute l'année. » Soupirant à l'absence de crème glacée, il ajouta, « Nous devrions fêter cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voldemort étant mort et nous deux en vie... » Maintenant qu'il était pratiquement sobre, même si Snape semblait plutôt ivre, la plus importante question éclata dans son l'esprit. « Dites-moi ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez vivant ? Je pensais que vous y étiez passé là-bas. »

Snape laissa échapper un rire. C'était un son que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, et il lui fit une drôle de sensation, dans sa poitrine mais aussi plus bas, et il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. « Potter, si cela vous a pris si longtemps pour en arriver à cette question... »

« Je n'ai pas pu – vous m'avez saoulé ! » Harry sourit timidement quand Snape fronça ses sourcils. « Eh bien, vous avez rempli mon verre. J'ai bu. Je me suis saoulé. Plutôt éméché, en fait. » Maintenant qu'il était rassasié pour un moment, il n'avait plus du tout envie de vomir. « J'ai en quelque sorte... beaucoup aimé. »

« C'est pourquoi les gens boivent. » La voix de Snape était légèrement pâteuse. « Je ne savais pas que vous ne teniez pas l'alcool. »

« Non, je voulais dire... » Harry se racla la gorge. « J'aime que vous, eh bien, soyez gentil avec moi. Vous ne m'avez pas jeté dehors. Ni même jeté de sort. »

« Si vous aviez été malade sur mon lit, je vous en aurais jeté un » Snape étouffa un bâillement. « Heureusement pour vous, je brasse la meilleure potion anti-gueule-de-bois d'Angleterre. Vous allez bien maintenant ? »

Le bâillement fit se sentir Harry mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devrait partir et laisser Snape tranquille. Il hocha la tête et déglutit. « Peut-être pas suffisamment pour transplaner, mais je peux marcher. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas marcher d'ici à Poudlard. »

« Je peux trouver un hôtel ou, euh... invoquer un balai. »

Snape avait glissé complètement sur les oreillers. Ses yeux étaient fermés. « Si vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, vous ne pouvez certainement pas voler. Et il n'y a pas d'hôtels. »

Harry prit cela comme une invitation à s'allonger sur le lit, les jambes à quelques centimètres de celles de Snape. « Ou je pourrais rester ici. » dit-il en sachant qu'il risquait un maléfice à demander, mais en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il tenta un regard vers lui. Snape avait les yeux fermés, ses cils très sombres contre ses joues pâles.

« Il n'y aura toujours pas de crème glacée quand vous vous réveillerez. » l'avertit Snape sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sous le prétexte d'être plus à l'aise, Harry se déplaça un peu, son jeans brossant presque le pantalon noir de Snape. « C'est mieux » dit-il, en pensant au lit étroit de la tente. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils soient à ce point pressés l'un contre l'autre, pas quand Snape était si chaud et que Harry pouvait le sentir alors même qu'ils ne se touchaient pas.

Snape se décala un peu, ramenant un des minces oreillers près de sa poitrine. « Si vous cambriolez ma maison pendant que je dors, je vous _retrouverai_, mort ou vif. »

Puisque les yeux de Snape étaient encore fermés, Harry sourit. On aurait dit que Snape essayait plus d'être irritant que s'il trouvait Harry réellement malveillant. « Si j'étais venu voler quelque chose, j'aurais juste pris la lettre de ma mère et je serais parti il y a longtemps. » Essayant de rester calme et de ne pas retenir son souffle, Harry se déplaça un peu plus près et se dit que s'il lui demandait, il pourrait dire qu'il craignait le froid.

Snape ne demanda pas. « Vous pouvez prendre le whisky » dit-il à voix basse et somnolent.

Harry grogna doucement. « Seulement si je peux piquer la potion aussi. » Son corps était lourd et chaud.

Un sourire endormi étira les coins de la bouche de Snape. « Très bien. Je vais devoir vous apprendre à la brasser. » Un autre mouvement et leurs hanches se touchaient. « Plus tard. »

_Plus tard,_ sonnait bien pour Harry. Cela signifiait qu'il ne se ferait pas expulser pour l'instant. « Peut-être que je pourrais juste vous aider à la faire » murmura-t-il. Il allait sans doute se faire renvoyer dans la matinée, et le mériterait probablement. Mais pour le moment, il serait idiot de s'en soucier.

.

.

.

Quelque chose pointait contre la cuisse de Severus au niveau de son aine. Il s'était endormi avec sa baguette en poche, pensa-il encore dans les nuages. Il tâtonna de sa main, mais la baguette était empêtrée dans les couvertures. Et ce n'était pas sa propre baguette magique, c'était plus épais et plus chaud et...

Ce n'était pas une baguette. Ce n'était pas les couvertures. Très soudainement, l'esprit de Severus s'éclaircit. Quelqu'un était au lit avec lui – quelqu'un avec une érection – ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un savait qu'il était vivant, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était mis au lit avec quelqu'un...

_Potter._

_._

* * *

A suivre …


	4. Troublant réveil

Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre est plus court, mais on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Et merci aux reviewers à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : _Zeugma_, _Callie_, _Nepheria4_, _K_, _L93_, _Sasa_.

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

.

_Quelqu'un était au lit avec lui – quelqu'un avec une érection – ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un savait qu'il était vivant, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était mis au lit avec quelqu'un..._

_Potter._

Il se souvenait maintenant. Le souvenir fut malheureusement accompagné par une vague de chaleur dans son aine, là où le membre raide de Potter poussait contre le sien, qui palpitait avec impatience sans se soucier de détails gênants comme le fait qu'il désirait un jeune homme arrogant et égocentrique. Qui était le fils de Lily Evans. Qui était le Survivant. Qui était profondément endormi et qui n'avait aucune idée que les réactions inconscientes de son corps donnaient à Severus des pensées tout à fait inappropriées.

Avec un doux murmure, Potter se décala légèrement. Était-il réveillé ? Severus ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et distingua le côté du visage du garçon et ses cheveux indisciplinés, avant de refermer fermement ses yeux. Il allait tout simplement rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même ou jusqu'à ce que Potter se réveille et le rejette d'horreur.

Les hanches de Severus firent une brusque poussée contre son gré. Potter... _gémit._

Comme c'était ironique, pensa-t-il, d'avoir donné à l'agaçant jeune homme plus que le temps de la journée et de finir comme cela, pris au piège dans son propre lit, avec un Potter qui – oh Merlin, est-ce que Potter était en train de se masturber contre lui ?

Plusieurs sorts venaient à l'esprit de Severus, tous exclus car nécessitant sa baguette qui, il était sûr, se trouvait au-delà de sa portée. C'était ridicule – il devrait simplement réveiller Potter –

Seulement, la main de Potter glissa fermement sur sa poitrine comme s'il en avait l'habitude, comme s'il savait qu'il était accroché à Severus et non pas à un rêve érotique particulièrement vivant. Il n'y avait rien à faire, pensa-t-il, à part rester ici et... le caresser également.

_Non !_ Seulement son sexe ne l'écoutait pas plus aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Potter. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, tellement longtemps, suffisamment pour rendre Severus faible à ce contact à travers les couches de vêtements.

Potter était profondément endormi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, et s'il ne dormait absolument pas, et que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème pour humilier son ancien professeur ? Cette confession à propos de ne pas aimer les filles, soigneusement construite pour attirer une réciprocité, feignant l'ivresse comme excuse pour partager son lit et finir comme ceci.

Mais Potter n'était pas aussi calculateur, surtout quand il s'agissait d'improviser. Severus se rappela de l'histoire ridicule qu'il lui avait inventée à propos du livre de potions, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Potter possédait son propre exemplaire caché quelque part. Potter n'était pas assez sournois pour avoir concocté un plan élaboré qui remonte aux leçons d'Occlumency. Le penchant homosexuel, au moins, était probablement authentique.

Potter se frottait vraiment délibérément, gémissant doucement dans son sommeil. Severus mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire du bruit, cambrant ses hanches vers l'avant autant qu'il l'osait. Son bras glissa accidentellement, entourant la taille de Potter et le jeune homme en profita pour se rapprocher encore davantage, se blottissant comme s'il avait froid. Encore une fois, Severus ouvrit un œil pour le refermer tout aussi rapidement et libéra un souffle, laissant Potter se presser contre lui.

Merlin c'était _si_ _bon_, la pression de son pénis et de ses cuisses, et le parfum chaud et sucrée des cheveux de Potter sous son nez. Severus tourna son visage vers l'oreiller pour ne pas gémir contre le crâne de Potter. Il était frustré qu'ils soient allés se coucher tout habillé et tout aussi frustré d'avoir eu cette pensée, parce que maintenant il imaginait Potter complètement nu et se frottant contre lui exactement de la même manière, mais avec les yeux ouverts et cherchant délibérément à le faire venir.

Avec un soupir étouffé, Snape se décala à nouveau, essayant de dégager son sexe coincé entre l'érection de Potter et sa cuisse. Le garçon fit un petit bruit de fond de gorge et se décala avec lui. Comment était-il censé se libérer d'un tel partenaire consentant ?

Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal de prendre ce que, même dans le sommeil, le corps de Potter lui offrait. Il vérifia que Potter dormait toujours et qu'il soit donc peu susceptible de réaliser ce qui se passait et de repousser Severus. Il sembla y avoir un rapide mouvement d'yeux de Potter, comme s'il les avait ouverts et refermés tout aussi rapidement, mais Severus ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il avait plus de chance d'être maudit par le fantôme de Lily, planant au-dessus de la scène de débauche de son fils, prêt à sacrifier son repos éternel pour tenter d'arracher les testicules de Severus.  
_  
Va-t'en_, dit-il au spectre imaginaire alors qu'il se branlait délicatement à chaque poussée de Potter, de son corps jeune et fort. Il tourna son visage vers l'oreiller et inhala encore plus l'odeur de Potter tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses propres gémissements. Il avait encore plus intérêt désormais de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas réveiller le jeune endormi. Même les draps sentaient comme Potter, comme s'ils avaient dormi ensemble pendant des mois et qu'ils n'avaient là qu'une énième escapade sensuelle de plus.

Quelqu'un gémit, mais Severus était trop loin pour se demander lequel l'avait laissé échapper, espérant que ce soit Potter, qui était probablement bruyant lorsqu'il était éveillé. Et ne serait-ce pas délectable, si délectable de lui faire crier le nom de Severus, d'une voix sifflante comme s'il avait glissé dans la langue des serpents. Sssssi bon_..._ Severus donnait désespérément de profondes poussées, ses testicules se serrant, haletant dans l'oreiller, gêné qu'il soit trop tard pour se jeter un charme de silence, parce qu'il allait exploser la prochaine fois que Potter bougerait et il pensait qu'il pourrait même crier.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire : les doigts de Potter empoignèrent sa chemise, rivant Severus à lui alors que ses hanches poussaient inévitablement vers l'avant. Et puis Potter siffla, pas en fourchelangue mais un long soupir entre ses dents serrées, alors que son corps convulsait et que son sexe était secouée de spasmes dans ses vêtements... Ahhh putain, il était venu dans son pantalon. Et Severus vint à son tour. En grognant profondément du fond de sa gorge, parce que c'était la seule façon d'être certain qu'il ne prononcerait pas le nom de Potter, il tressaillit et éjacula sur la cuisse de Potter.

C'était mieux que le whisky, mieux que l'Amortentia... peut-être même mieux que de gambader hors de Poudlard pour crier que Voldemort était mort, que Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus n'osait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et Potter allait forcément se réveiller maintenant, tout en sueur et à bout de souffle, et se jeter hors du lit de dégoût quand il aura compris ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Potter déglutit, desserra la prise de ses doigts crispés sur le T-shirt de Severus, laissa échapper un léger soupir et se laissa aller. Son souffle redevint lent, en inhalations et exhalations régulières. Est-ce que le garçon s'était en fait rendormi ? Severus, lui, osait à peine respirer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dormi en faisant de tels rêves érotiques, mais Potter était jeune et apparemment sans pudeur, et qui sait à quoi il avait pu rêver.

Se forçant à se concentrer, Severus lança un informulé pour nettoyer les ravages avant que son compagnon de dortoir ne puisse être témoin de son humiliation. Un instant plus tard, son pantalon n'était plus ni humide ni collant. Oserait-il lancer le charme sur Potter ?

Ouvrant péniblement un œil, il regarda le visage de l'endormi, aussi calme et imperturbable que si tout n'avait en fait été qu'un rêve. Il décida que le charme était moins dangereux que la possibilité que Potter se réveille à cause de l'état de son pantalon, alors Severus se concentra, fermant ses yeux. Il ne vit aucune raison de les rouvrir par la suite.

Quand Severus ouvrit à nouveau ses paupières, la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux des volets et Potter était enroulé autour de lui comme une seconde couverture. La joue mal rasée était très proche de la sienne et il semblait aussi paisible qu'il l'avait été quand –

Severus referma les yeux et grogna. Oh Merlin, s'était-il vraiment branlé sur Potter ? Et a-t-il permis au jeune endormi de lui faire la même chose ? Sous lui, Potter remua et sa main progressa sous la chemise de Severus, où elle avait du se glisser dans la nuit. Severus rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir ceux de Potter papillonner également. Quelque chose d'engageant brilla dans ses yeux pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par de l'anxiété.

« Bonjour, euh, monsieur » dit Potter, la voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.

Cillant, Severus essaya de comprendre pourquoi Potter l'appelait monsieur. Peut-être ne se rappelait-il pas les choses dites la veille. Ils avaient tous deux bu trop de whisky – il était possible que Snape ne se souvienne pas de toute la soirée. « Est-ce j'étais saoul ? » demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi cette pensée le contrariait-il, Severus n'aurait pas pu le dire. Il avait là une occasion idéale pour se dégager de tout ce qui le reliait à Potter, Dumbledore et le reste... Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, jusqu'à ce que Potter se ramène dans sa chambre à coucher. « Je – Je ne suis pas sûr. » Potter lui offrit un sourire incertain. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que je sois devenu ivre et malade ? »

« Vous n'avez pas vomi !? » Severus examina les alentours avec dégoût et ne vit pas de trace de souillure dans son lit, puis il tâtonna sa fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois... vide. Merde. Son estomac gronda. Peut-être avait-il simplement très faim.

« Je me sentais mal. Ensuite, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte endormis. » Potter se dégagea et s'appuya sur un coude, sans faire de mouvement pour quitter le lit de Severus. S'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve extrêmement érotique, Potter ne s'en souvenait évidemment pas, car il n'avait pas sauté du lit pour s'enfuir.

« Je me souviens maintenant. Vous vouliez de la crème glacée. »

C'était idiot à dire, mais cela amena un sourire au visage de Potter, qui fit Severus se sentir chaud et étrange. « Toujours encore. Mais je me contenterais de plus de pain et de fromage, si vous en avez. »

Garçon gourmand. Cela n'avait pas changé. Opinant, Severus se leva du lit, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il lui restait effectivement. « Du lait. De la farine – non, il n'y en a plus. » Il jeta un regard sur ce qui restait du fromage, desséché d'être resté dehors durant des heures, et il fit une grimace.

Potter s'étira et lui sourit à nouveau. Il était vraiment mince, mais les muscles des ses cuisses qu'il avait développés en jouant au Quidditch étaient encore visibles à travers son jeans et... Putain. Severus se retourna et fixa le plafond, tandis que Potter se levait aussi, prêt à le suivre dans la minuscule cuisine. « Des œufs ? Je peux les cuisiner ».

« Je pense, oui » dit Severus en sortant le carton.

« Ok, laissez-moi faire » dit Potter, toujours pieds nus, toujours ador– toujours ridiculement dépeigné. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour – » Severus regarda ses joues se colorer inexplicablement, quand il se tourna vers la cuisinière. « Pour m'avoir supporté. » Finit-il, en fixant les fourneaux comme s'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui donne les œufs. Puis il rangea sa baguette et fouilla dans le tiroir sous la cuisinière pour trouver l'ustensile de cuisson approprié.

Severus pensait qu'il devrait sans doute dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas les mots : « Que faites-vous encore ici ? » ou « Etiez-vous éveillé au milieu de la nuit lorsque vous vous êtes branlé sur ma jambe ? ». Alors il se pencha et sortit le beurre et le sel.

Potter avait allumé le poêle au moment où Severus trouvait le poivre, et l'odeur du beurre fondant lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Il s'accouda contre le comptoir pendant que Potter cassait les œufs dans la casserole.

« Comment est-ce que vous les aimez ? » demanda-t-il, ses doigts glissant sur la sélection d'outils dans le tiroir. Severus se rendit compte qu'il regardait les doigts Potter, songeant à quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le petit déjeuner, non, absolument rien à voir avec ce à quoi les doigts Potter pourraient ressemblés glissant sur sa poitrine, s'enroulant autour de son –

« Comment j'aime mes quoi ? » demanda Severus d'un air absent, se forçant à lever la tête.

Potter le regarda fixement, souriant et ayant l'air tout à fait heureux de lui. « Vos œufs. »

Une chaleur empourpra le visage de Severus. Il se pencha et renifla le beurre pour justifier sa rougeur. « Tout ce que vous ferez ira très bien. »

Heureusement, Potter s'était retourné sans voir le rougissement. Il cassa plus d'œufs, puis remua les jaunes en un pâle liquide blanchâtre. « Brouillés, alors. Ma tante m'a toujours demandé de les faire brouillés, comme ça je ne risquais pas de gâcher le petit déjeuner de mon oncle. »

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible au sujet des œufs. » Severus se leva et chercha ce qui restait de fromage. L'odeur était acceptable, alors il commença à le râper pour occuper ses mains avec quelque chose à faire. C'était si terriblement _ménager_ et il estimait que certains désintérêts occasionnels pouvaient être bénéfiques. « Je n'ai jamais cuisiné. »

« Faire des potions ce n'est pas un peu comme cuisiner ? » Potter leva les yeux en battant les œufs, au moment où Severus arrivait près de lui pour ajouter le fromage râpé dans la casserole. Voilà donc pourquoi Potter avait été un élève si médiocre en Potions – cela lui rappelait sa famille moldue. Bien qu'il semble absent en remuant le fromage dans les œufs, il inclina la tête vers l'armoire. « Vous avez du thé ? »

Reposant le plateau où il y avait eu le fromage, Severus s'approcha de Potter pour récupérer la théière. Son torse se pressa contre le dos de Potter. Le jeune homme frissonna – il ne s'y trompait pas.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, par Merlin ?

« Excellent ! » dit Potter beaucoup trop joyeusement. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait un petit-déjeuner sans thé. » Il tapota sa baguette sur la cuisinière pour éteindre le feu et demanda, « Les assiettes ? »

Potter n'avait pas bougé. Les assiettes étaient dans le placard directement au-dessus de sa tête. Pensant que Potter réagirait sûrement négativement à un _Levicorpus_ informulé soudain, Severus hocha la tête face l'armoire, juste avant de se pencher en avant, en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Pas tout à fait.

Pas tout à fait, jusqu'à ce que Potter ne se penche en arrière, gémissant un doux son. Il s'éloigna aussitôt, presque coupable, avant même que Severus n'ait tout à fait réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Il était absurde de penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait probablement fait trop chaud près du feu et s'était reculé, sans réaliser que Severus était si près de lui. Il n'y avait aucune façon que Potter puisse être _intéressé _par lui, pas le traître de près de quarante ans qui avait adoré sa mère.

« Les tasses » murmura-t-il, « et les assiettes. » Il les sortit sans chercher à voir ce que faisait Potter, puis se tourna et se cogna presque à lui quand ils cherchèrent tous deux à atteindre le tiroir de l'argenterie. Potter, qui semblait rougir pour n'importe quoi ce matin, se pencha sur la table et servit les œufs dans leurs assiettes avant de faire couler de l'eau dans la casserole et de se joindre à Severus à table.

« Voilà » dit Potter, avec un sourire qui semblait forcé, et il savait grâce à six années d'échanges visuels lors des petits-déjeuners dans la Grande salle que Severus n'allait pas lui rendre son sourire si tôt dans la matinée. « Pas mal du tout » poursuivit-il, en picorant dans son assiette.

Severus grogna, puis supposa que de vrais mots pourraient être exigés. « Merci » dit-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître le dire à contrecœur.

Potter rougit, lui donnant un vrai sourire. « Merci pour hier soir » dit-il, avant de balbutier. « Pour, euh, m'avoir supporté, je veux dire. »

Severus releva brusquement la tête de ses œufs, qui étaient plutôt délicieux. Est-ce que Potter voulait dire... non, bien sûr que non. « Cela n'aurait pas été prudent de vous permettre de voyager, sans être certain que vous soyez sobre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Potter en prenant une bouchée d'œufs. Il avala, s'essuya la bouche et ajouta, « Plus personne n'est dehors à me pourchasser. J'aurais été suffisamment en sécurité. »

Même avec du vieux fromage, les œufs étaient vraiment savoureux. Personne n'avait cuisiné pour Severus depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. « Vous auriez pu vous désartibuler ! » déclara-t-il entre deux bouchées. « Ou tomber de balai. »

« C'est une bonne chose je sois resté avec vous alors. J'ai d'ailleurs très bien dormi. » Potter ne croisa pas son regard. Severus ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur à quel point il avait bien dormi. Potter partirait probablement dès que son ventre serait plein. « Si vous n'avez pas bien dormi, c'est peut-être parce que vous vous êtes trop donné à fond. » Merde ! Severus essaya de trouver des mots pour modérer le garçon.

« Plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que je veux faire ensuite. »

En prenant une gorgée de thé, Potter grimaça, pensant vraisemblablement à ses options, mais au cas où ce serait à cause du thé corsé, Severus conjura le bol de sucre depuis l'armoire. Il fut gêné de voir qu'il était presque vide. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Potter récupéra une pleine cuillerée à café, puis passa le sucrier à Severus. Il soupira et sirota son thé sucré. « Je veux juste... éviter de penser à certaines choses, vous voyez ? »

« Je comprends » dit-il, réprimant l'envie de demander quelle serait la différence si Potter se mettait à _ne pas_ penser_._ Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il réfrénait ses sarcasmes, mis à part le fait qu'il était plus difficile pour sa langue d'obtempérer lorsque son ventre était plein et il y avait du thé à l'horizon. Il mit le sucrier de côté et fit disparaitre sa cuillère.

Potter regarda sa tasse presque vide et ajouta plus de sucre, si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il en manqua la moue de dégoût de Severus. « Peut-être que nous pourrions... » commença-t-il, en remuant son thé avec plus de concentration qu'il n'en était peut-être strictement nécessaire. « Peut-être que nous pourrions éviter de penser à ces choses ensemble, non ? »

Severus reposa sa tasse et regarda Potter avec insistance. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Le haussement d'épaules du jeune homme paraissait trop décontracté. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il, pour finalement poser sa cuillère et lever les yeux. « Seulement dire qu'aucun de nous n'a plus besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire ça ensemble. »

.

* * *

A suivre …


	5. Confidences

Note de la traductrice : On a atteint les 60 reviews, et elles m'ont toutes fait un immense plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, rien de très physique mais des explications, encore des sous-entendus et quelques révélations. On se trouve à un tournant de l'histoire, et le chapitre suivant marquera le début de quelque chose…

Je m'arrête là, mais donnez-moi votre avis si le cœur vous en dit.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer  
**

* * *

.

_« Peut-être que nous pourrions faire ça ensemble. »  
_

Un des sourcils de Severus se leva alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Potter, essayant de discerner ses véritables motivations. C'était aussi incompréhensible que tous ses autres desseins : le fait qu'il soit venu ici, qu'il ait refusé de reprendre la lettre de sa mère, qu'il ait dormi avec Severus. « Vous cherchez un endroit pour vous cacher, c'est ça ? »

Potter fronça ses sourcils. « Non. Et vous ? »

Peut-être qu'une approche directe apporterait des réponses plus claires. « Dites-moi encore pourquoi vous êtes venu dans ma maison » le défia Severus.

« J'étais à la recherche de… Vous connaissiez ma mère, alors que moi… Je voulais, je ne sais pas, quelque chose. Sa lettre. » Il sirota son thé comme s'il pouvait l'aider à supporter la conversation. Potter fixa Severus. « Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Lorsque je n'ai pas retrouvé votre corps dans la Cabane hurlante, je suis venu vous chercher. »

« Manifestement, je ne suis pas très doué pour me cacher. » Severus était en colère, contre lui-même et contre Potter. Le garçon était seulement à la recherche d'un moyen de renouer avec sa mère.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire. » Potter sourit timidement et but une autre lampée de thé. « A moins que vous ne le vouliez, je veux dire. » Il posa sa tasse, ayant à nouveau l'air de se préparer à affronter quelque chose de désagréable. « Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse. Les feuilles de thé avaient formé un dessin indéchiffrable au fond de celle-ci. La divination était une discipline absurde. « Je suppose que vous feriez mieux de poser vos questions au sujet de votre mère, ou vous pouvez simplement partir. »

Pendant un instant, Potter sembla avoir envie de parler, mais ensuite il baissa les yeux. « Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de ces choses-là. Pas plus que moi. Je ne vous demanderai rien si vous ne voulez pas. »

Severus posa sa tasse. Il supposa que Potter partirait certainement s'il refusait de répondre à ses questions. « Je présume que cela dépendra de ce que vous voulez savoir » dit-il, acide.

« Je vous connais... » La voix se cassa d'émotion. « Vous l'aimiez. Est-ce qu'elle- »

Faites confiance à Potter pour rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet ! Severus ne flancha pas, surtout parce qu'il était en colère. « Vous l'avez vu » aboya-t-il.

« J'en ai vu peu. Pas assez. »

« Avez-vous besoin de voir toutes les querelles que nous avons eues et d'entendre chaque mot cruel que votre père m'ait jamais dit ? »

Potter secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Non ! Non – Seulement... Est-ce qu'elle... » Il pinça ses lèvres et baissa d'un ton. « Est-ce qu'elle vous aimait aussi ? »

« N'était-ce pas évident que non ? » La voix de Severus était fragile. « Pas comme… Elle était ma meilleure amie. Brièvement. C'était la seule fois où j'ai eu une telle amie... »

Impulsivement, Potter tendit sa main et la posa sur le bras de Severus. Celui-ci eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir chaud, et il se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un frisson. « Non, ce n'était pas évident. Peut-être que cela ne le semblait pas pour vous, mais pour moi, elle avait l'air… de se préoccuper de vous. »

« Elle avait d'autres amis. »

Les doigts de Potter se crispèrent sur son bras, comme si lui aussi avait été brûlé par le contact. « Mais un seul comme vous. »

Évidemment, Potter avait une sorte d'impression exagérée concernant ce qui s'était passé entre Severus et sa mère. « Dès l'instant où elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, il était évident que cela changerait » dit-il. Son bras était froid sans les doigts de Potter accrochés à lui.

Cette seule réponse frustra Potter. « Mais vous étiez amis même après ça ! Je l'ai vu ! Ce n'est que lorsque vous l'avez insultée qu'elle a cessé de vous parler. » dit-il plus fortement.

Severus grinça des dents de frustration. Potter était à la fois insistant et obtus, des qualités que Severus trouvait difficiles à gérer, même quand il n'était pas présumé mort. « Nous étions amis. Brièvement. »

Potter délaissa sa tasse de thé et se balança sur la chaise bancale, observant Severus. « Plus que cela » dit-il lentement, « Avant l'école. Et après. Et elle tenait à vous. Je sais que c'était le cas. »

Severus comprit tout à coup où tout cela les conduisait, ce que Potter pensait savoir et pourquoi il était si important pour lui de le retrouver. Il éclata de rire. « Potter, je n'ai jamais posé un doigt sur elle. »

La bouche de Potter se décrocha d'étonnement, et Severus fut content qu'ils aient terminé leur maigre déjeuner. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça – je veux dire, elle était ma mère ! »

Toujours amusé mais également embarrassé, Severus secoua la tête. Potter ne voulait peut-être pas les détails mais il était clair qu'il attendait confirmation pour tous les fantasmes pervers qu'il avait pu inventer. « Votre mère n'était pas – quelle est l'expression déjà – mon exception homosexuelle » La bouche de Potter se referma en un clin d'œil. Il le fixait toujours cependant, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus comment parler. « Je suis désolé, vous espériez que je vous dise que tout homme, quelque soit son orientation, aurait couru après votre mère jusqu'aux tréfonds de la terre ? »

Secouant la tête, Potter prit une gorgée de thé. Il toussa aussitôt.

« Il fut un temps » admit Severus, « où _j__'aurais_ suivi votre mère, peut-être même hors de Poudlard. Mais pas pour _cela._ Je n'étais pas un prétendant romantique. »

Potter reprit une autre gorgée, plus lentement, puis s'essuya les yeux et la bouche. « Je croyais que vous étiez hétéro ! » siffla-t-il.

A présent, Severus le regardait fixement. « Potter, n'avons-nous pas eu cette conversation hier ? »

« Non. » Potter secoua la tête avec force. Severus sentit ses joues se colorer.

« Je croyais. Vous l'avez dit. » Il reprit sa tasse de thé, qui était malheureusement vide. Les feuilles de thé encore au fond ne lui offraient aucun indice supplémentaire.

« Je veux dire. Je pensais que puisque vous aimiez ma mère, vous ne deviez pas, eh bien, avoir ce genre de penchant. » Il s'approcha légèrement de Severus. « C'est pour ça, euh, que je – la nuit dernière... »

Les mots de Potter et ses gestes semblaient se contredire. « C'est pourquoi... quoi ? » cassa Severus. « C'est pourquoi vous vous êtes senti en toute sécurité de partager un lit avec moi ? » Le visage de Potter vira écarlate et il toussa encore, en secouant la tête. « Oh, je vois. Vous ne l'auriez pas fait, si vous aviez su. »

« Non ! » Encore une fois, Potter attrapa son bras. « Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais, eh bien, il se pourrait que je me sois… » Potter ferma les yeux. « Hum, frotter à vous. »

_Putain._ Snape regarda sa tasse comme si elle était en quelque sorte responsable et murmura, « je n'arrive pas à croire que vous étiez éveillé. »

La tête de Potter se redressa vivement. « Vous saviez ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jeter de _Récurvit_ dans mon sommeil. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Potter, mi-narquois, mi-penaud. « Je pensais avoir rêvé cette partie » dit-il en lâchant le bras de Severus.

Severus regardait l'endroit exact où les doigts de Potter avaient été, comme s'il devait y rester une marque visible. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui, sondant son visage à la recherche de moquerie qu'il aurait trouvé sur celui de son père. Quand il n'en trouva pas, il dit, « je suis toujours perplexe. Vous… avez fait cela parce que vous pensiez que j'étais hétéro ? »

Potter secoua la tête avec tellement de véhémence que ses lunettes finirent de travers. Il les replaça automatiquement, tout en protestant, « Non ! Je ne voulais pas du tout faire ça. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai senti- »

Vraiment, Potter rougissait plus facilement que son père. « Eh bien, je pensais que vous n'y prêteriez pas attention si vous pensiez que c'était un rêve érotique, et vous sentiez si bon et vous étiez si chaud et... » Il baissa la tête, l'image même de la misère, et même Potter Senior avec son meilleur faux air contrit n'avait jamais paru si sincère. « Je suis désolé, cela semble stupide et irréfléchi quand je l'explique comme ça » dit-il, d'une voix éteinte.

Les lèvres de Severus se recourbèrent avec une ironie désabusée, puis il s'approcha impulsivement du garçon pour lui relever son menton. « Les rêves érotiques sont la seule forme de libération sexuelle dont je n'ai _pas_ été privé » dit-il en libérant le menton de Potter.

L'espoir qui fleurit sur le visage de Potter était presque douloureux à voir. « Ça ne vous dérange pas alors ? » dit-il, sa voix devenant presque haletante.

Severus essaya d'ignorer ce qui lui comprimait la poitrine. « Avez-vous eu le sentiment que cela me dérangeait ? Je pensais que _je_ profitais de _vous_. »

Potter secoua encore la tête, moins violemment cette fois. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait. C'est moi qui ai commencé. Je me suis réveillé le premier, et vous étiez si bien, que je, eh bien- »

Severus se racla la gorge pour empêcher Potter de s'excuser à nouveau, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans une situation comme celle-là, n'ayant jamais fait face au fils de son ancien ennemi et rival de cœur qui s'excusait de s'être masturbé contre lui. « Bien alors » dit-il, en se disant qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir bu son thé si vite. « Nous pouvons mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool et de la fatigue si vous voulez. »

Les sourcils froncés, Potter gratta un peu d'œuf sur la table. « Est-ce là tout ce que c'était ? »

Instantanément, Severus se méfia à nouveau. « Que pensiez-vous que c'était ? » Alors que Potter continuait à avoir son air renfrogné à table, il eut une pensée déconcertante. « Je suis certain que vous avez eu beaucoup d'occasions. L'élu a certainement eu plus que sa part de demandes. »

Potter haussa les épaules. « J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps. » Il avait l'air nonchalant et Severus n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu par cette confirmation qu'en effet Potter n'était pas vierge. « C'était l'alcool, la fatigue et l'opportunité alors, d'après ce que vous dites. » Il repoussa sa tasse de thé.

Il était clair qu'ils avaient débattu suffisamment longtemps sur ce sujet. « Encore du thé ? ». Sans attendre de réponse, Severus en versa pour chacun d'eux, puis regarda Potter mettre le reste de sucre dans sa tasse et le remuer sans même un mot de remerciement. Irrité par son silence, alors qu'il ne semblait guère équitable pour Potter d'avoir décidé du fait d'avoir profité de lui, Severus demanda, « Est-ce que vous espériez que je présente des excuses ? »

« Des excuses ? Pour m'être branlé sur votre jambe ? » renifla Potter.

Ce n'était pas précisément de cette manière que Severus se rappelait la scène. Potter s'était blotti contre lui et il avait... Severus sentit son sexe se dresser et il rougit. « Ce n'était pas mon impression » murmura-t-il. Il espérait que Potter n'ait pas un sens absurde des convenances qui l'obligerait à le dénoncer. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait des problèmes plus graves, qui impliquaient Potter. « Etes-vous dans l'obligation de signaler que je suis vivant ? »

Bien qu'il semble surpris par la question, Potter renifla faiblement. « Pas du tout. En ce qui concerne les autres, vous êtes mort en héros. »

Severus courba ses lèvres avec malice. « C'est plus que je n'en attendais. »

Potter eut évidemment l'air confus. « Quoi ? D'être un héros ? Ou d'être mort ? »

Severus grogna faiblement. « J'espérais vraiment être mort et je ne m'attendais pas à... » Il étudia Potter avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit précisément ? Je reste toujours l'homme qui a parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort. Et qui a tué Dumbledore. »

« J'ai dit la vérité » dit Potter, en se redressant plus que la chaise branlante n'était capable de supporter. Pourtant, elle tint le coup alors qu'il poursuivait, « Que vous aviez agi sur ses ordres afin d'assurer ma sécurité pour que je puisse me sacrifier. » C'était bizarre d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi amer venant de Potter, comme si sa bouche appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus âgé.

« Cela ne fait pas vraiment de moi un héros », déclara dédaigneusement Severus, plissant ses yeux face à Potter. « Etes-vous en colère contre moi ou contre lui ? »

Potter abandonna finalement sa chaise et bondit comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester encore assis. « Contre lui ! » dit-il, en pivotant brusquement et en avançant de quelques pas. « Il m'a utilisé. Il nous a utilisé tous les deux. »

Après de longues années d'observation, Severus savait que la colère de Potter s'essoufflerait à moins qu'il ne l'alimente, et il n'avait pas envie de le pousser à bout, pas ce matin. « Il ne m'a _pas_ utilisé, du moins pas contre mon gré. Et je préfère croire qu'il savait que vous seriez sain et sauf. »

Une douce confusion était à nouveau de retour. « Je sais autant que vous que cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à vivre. » Il se jeta sur sa chaise, ignorant le grincement de protestation, et regarda ses mains.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, parce que je savais uniquement ce qu'il choisissait de partager avec moi. Et il ne vous l'aura pas dit parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait su, puisque vous aviez refusé de vous concentrer en Occlumency. N'est-ce pas suffisant d'avoir survécu et triomphé ? »

Potter laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Je suppose que ça devrait l'être. Pour être libre de faire, eh bien, tout ce que je rêve de faire. » Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, laissant Severus dans une bouillante jalousie – Potter était en effet libre de voir autant de monde qu'il le souhaitait. « Et vous alors ? Vous êtes aussi libre que moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Complètement libre. » Répondit sèchement Severus.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. » Le regard que Potter lui lança était tout aussi empreint de jalousie, et le fit tressaillir.

« Plus de Voldemort, plus d'étudiants à instruire, plus de téméraire Gryffondor à protéger. »

« Plus de travail, plus de famille, plus de collègues... plus de maison. Je suppose que vous avez mentionné à au moins un de vos amis, où vous alliez ? » Il regarda Potter se mordre les lèvres et hocher la tête. « Alors, vous ne serez pas le dernier à venir me chercher ici. » Severus avait pris pour acquis qu'il devrait quitter l'impasse du Tisseur, mais maintenant une idée germait. « Peut-être que je pourrais vous la concéder par testament. Je pourrais vous léguer la propriété ? Je présume que vous ne voudriez pas l'utiliser et que personne d'autre n'empièterait sur ce qui vous appartient. »

Tout le sang quitta le visage de Potter. « Arrêtez de parler comme ça ! Vous n'aller pas vous suicider après tout ça ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois de plus Potter avait sauté à une absurde conclusion. « Je n'ai rien prévu pour le moment » lui dit Severus, en réprimant un ricanement, « mais il serait commode d'établir légalement ma mort. Le ministère saisira probablement cette propriété sinon. »

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir parlé. Potter serra sa main comme pour le retenir de se jeter par la fenêtre. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Vous avez risqué votre vie pour m'aider, à cause d'elle. Ce serait la trahir à nouveau si je vous laissais vous tuer. »

Ce fut assez amusant. « N'envisageriez-vous pas de devenir mon protecteur ? »

« S'il le faut. » La mâchoire de Potter se durcit obstinément.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas plus amusant que tourmenter des Gryffondors quand ils étaient si nobles et agaçants. « Que feriez-vous si vous étiez moi, Potter ? Retrouver mes vieux amis, les Malefoy et les Goyle ? » Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser libre cours au penchant de Potter pour le sacrifice du héros. Une pensée lui vint que ce fut vraiment trop divertissant de le faire tourner en bourrique, mais il essaya de l'étouffer avec un toussotement. « Revenir à Poudlard et terroriser les élèves ? »

Potter ne voyait évidemment pas l'humour là-dedans. Sa mâchoire se serra de manière indubitablement obstinée. « Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez maintenant. Vous n'avez besoin de recevoir d'ordre de personne. » dit-il, comme si Severus était un papillon qu'il tentait de libérer.

Severus arrêta de l'agacer. Pour l'instant. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. »

Sur le moment, Potter eut l'air d'avoir perdu le fil de la conversation et tapota ses doigts sur la table. « A votre place, je prendrais quelques jours de congé » dit-il enfin. « Voyager. Rencontrer des gens normaux. Peut-être coucher avec des gars normaux. » Il déclara cette dernière phrase presque avec défi.

Severus éclata de rire. Potter ôta ses doigts de la table avec inquiétude. « Ce serait impossible » dit Severus en essayant de réprimer un rire amer, « N'importe quel homme qui coucherait avec moi, comme vous le dites si délicatement, et il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, ne serait pas un _gars_ _normal_. »

L'expression de Potter était difficile à définir, mais les stigmates de son irritante noblesse s'avéraient de mauvais augure pour la réponse de Severus. « Je suppose que vous pensez que je ne suis pas normal alors ? » demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

« Cela ne suffit-il pas d'être l'Elu ? » demanda Severus.

Potter souffla et dit, « Vous savez que je n'ai jamais demandé cela. Je n'y peux rien de ce que pensent les gens. »

« Et vous ne supportez pas cela parce que cela vous empêche de coucher avec des hommes normaux ? » demanda Severus, avec un hochement de tête.

« Je ne le supporte pas parce que vous pensez que je suis arrogant et gâté, alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter cela, excepté d'être le bon bébé au bon endroit » dit Potter, un peu expansif, comme un adolescent en fin de compte.

Severus pencha sa tête sur le côté, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu résister à un casse-tête, même s'il savait que sa curiosité l'avait déjà mis dans le pétrin. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait vous importer ce que je pense de vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter cligna des yeux. « Je suis ici, non ? »

« Pour la lettre de votre mère. » Severus fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Si c'était le cas, je serais parti avant d'avoir explorer le lit avec vous. » Potter rougit en secouant la tête. « Ne pouvez-vous pas me donner une chance de vous prouver que je peux être plus comme ma mère et moins comme mon père ? »

.

* * *

A suivre…


	6. Rapprochement

Note de la traductrice : J'avais prévu de poster le week end dernier, mais les changements sur ont un peu perturbé mes plans. Je ne pense pas poster la suite avant deux semaines.

Dans ce chapitre : de l'action !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

.

RAR : Merci à Nepheria4 et Adénoïde pour vos reviews. Je ne peux pas vous envoyer de MP, alors je vous le dis ici !

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

.

_« __Ne pouvez-vous pas me donner une chance de vous prouver que je peux être plus comme ma mère et moins comme mon père ? »_

Severus était beaucoup trop fier pour admettre que c'était précisément ce qu'il craignait. Même si Potter n'était pas aussi gâté et arrogant que son père l'avait été, il aurait probablement dû sortir avec quelqu'un de gâté et d'arrogant, et ne jamais adresser un mot gentil à Snape. « Votre mère était un être humain, pas une déesse. Elle était peu encline à passer l'éponge. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour elle » murmura-t-il. « Si votre bien-aimé parrain et votre loup-garou préféré ne vous ont pas raconté de charmantes histoires au sujet de votre mère, je vous assure qu'il y a très peu de choses à soutirer de moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas compris ! Elle avait quoi, quinze ans, quand vous avez eu cette dispute ? » Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Les gens ne sont pas toujours les mêmes quand ils ont quinze ans que lorsqu'ils sont supposés être adultes. Je sais qu'elle était un être humain, mais elle est également morte jeune – elle est morte pour me sauver. Nous sommes les seuls à être restés debout, les seuls encore en vie à essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort humain, et tout ce que vous faites est de garder de la rancune ! »

Ce casse-tête devenait assez fatiguant, et en plus il se faisait crier dessus dans sa propre cuisine. « Est-ce que votre horde de Weasley s'est envolée ? Et Granger, et les Lovegood, et Londubat et sa grand-mère, et toute la population de Poudlard ? » Severus ricana, ne sachant pas précisément ce qu'il souhaitait que Potter dise. « Slughorn a connu votre mère en tant qu'étudiante, vous savez. J'imagine que McGonagall aussi. » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Oui, je peux voir que j'ai été très égoïste, à garder votre mère pour moi seul. Bien que, d'après ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul ici avec de la rancune. »

« Il ne s'agit pas- » Potter s'assit lourdement et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas avec eux que je veux parler. C'est avec vous. Grâce à vous, j'ai toute ma vie pour leur parler. » Severus lui jeta un regard, se sentant encore très fatigué. « Je ne suis pas très clair. Je ne vous déteste plus du tout. Est-ce que vous... est-ce que vous me haïssez encore ? »

Le _plus du tout_ avait fait involontairement sourire Severus. « Cela vous décevrait-il beaucoup d'apprendre que je ne vous ai jamais haï ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous me détestiez. » renifla Potter.

« Je vous trouvais arrogant et impétueux comme votre père. Je n'aimais pas avoir à donner constamment des coups de pouce supplémentaires à Malefoy, pour qu'à chaque fois que son père me demandait s'il était plus brillant que vous, je ne pouvais dire que oui. Je suis bien conscient que vous n'aviez jamais pratiqué l'Occlumency. » Cela ne s'apparentait pas exactement à de la haine.

« Alors... » Potter déglutit. « Vous ne me haïssez pas là ? »

Severus fit appel à des années d'entrainement pour résister à l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Est-ce que je vous donne l'impression d'être un homme qui se livre à de furtives aventures nocturnes et à de longues discussions autour d'un petit déjeuner avec des personnes que je déteste ? »

Quelque chose de terrible comme un sourire effronté étira les coins de la bouche de Potter. « C'était une agréable aventure nocturne, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en laissant son sourire s'agrandir.

Severus prit une gorgée de son thé maintenant froid et fit une grimace. Il espérait que ses joues n'étaient pas aussi rouges qu'il le ressentait. « Vous risquez d'être déçu d'apprendre que j'ai peu d'expérience en aventures nocturnes, en particulier lors de ces dernières décennies. C'était _assez_ agréable pour moi. » dit-il avec dédain, mais le sourire de Potter était toujours présent.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer à nouveau prochainement » dit-il avec une désinvolture qui n'aurait pas dupé un troll. « Et voir si nous devenons meilleurs à ça. »

Le sexe de Severus frémit d'espoir, mais que ce soit à la suggestion ou à son sourire il ne pouvait pas en être certain. « Prochainement ? »

Potter tentait toujours d'être sensuel, ou ce qui ressemblait probablement à de la sensualité pour des Gryffondors désespérés. Il rapprocha sa chaise de Severus. « Très bientôt. »

Un léger frisson de panique le traversa alors qu'il réalisait que '_très_ _bientôt'_ pouvait se traduire par '_maintenant'_. Prêt à tout pour une diversion, il regarda ostensiblement les assiettes vides. « Le petit déjeuner était-il suffisant ? » demanda-t-il, avant d'imaginer une espèce de sinistre double sens.

Soit Potter était juste poli au sujet de son _très_ _bientôt_, soit il pensait plus à son estomac qu'au sexe. Il suivit le regard de Severus vers les assiettes vides et hocha la tête, ayant l'air d'essayer de lire dans les morceaux d'œuf comme dans les feuilles de thé. Severus lui-même n'était pas plus doué pour être charnel, ne l'ayant jamais considéré comme une qualité dont il aurait pu avoir besoin en tant qu'un espion, peu importe ce que la littérature moldue en disait. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment transformer le '_très_ _bientôt'_ en '_Que_ _diriez-vous_ _de_ _maintenant_ _?'_

« Si vous- ah. Je vais aux toilettes » dit brusquement Severus en se relevant de manière plus décisive qu'il ne le ressentait. Soit Potter comprendrait le message et irait le rejoindre dans le lit, soit il partirait et Severus n'aurait pas à lui faire face. Il prit son temps dans les toilettes, ignorant son reflet qui le regardait fixement depuis le miroir délavé. Aucune quantité de savon ne pourrait rendre ses cheveux moins gras, ni rendre ses dents moins jaunes et moins tordues, ni faire disparaitre les rides de son visage. Il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine – Potter empilait les assiettes et les tasses dans l'évier et les rinçait. Puis le silence. Severus finit ce qu'il était venu faire. Se préparant à la déception, tout en essayant de se dire qu'il n'allait pas du tout être déçu, Severus ouvrit la porte des toilettes.

Potter était dans son lit. Pas sur le dessus des couvertures, comme quand ils s'étaient endormis la nuit précédente, mais bien dessous, même s'il semblait apparemment toujours habillé puisque Severus ne voyait aucun de ses vêtements dans la pièce. Essayant de ne pas paraître à la fois terriblement soulagé et extrêmement empressé, Severus souleva les couvertures, s'assis et glissa ses jambes dessous.

Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile la veille avec l'alcool encore dans son sang. Même sans toucher Potter, la tension était palpable. « Si vous ne voulez pas que cela- »

Potter se lança et entoura Severus de ses bras et le tint fermement. « Je le veux ! Je ne sais juste pas ce que... » Il fit un petit son frustré. « Je ferais n'importe quoi. Touche-moi juste. »

Il aurait été plus facile de se faire rejeter avant le petit déjeuner plutôt qu'une fois que Potter aurait découvert combien Severus était novice à tout cela. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir attendu... En baissant la tête, il embrassa fermement Potter sur la bouche. Avec un gémissement étouffé, Potter lui rendit son baiser. Ce n'était pas mal – en fait, c'était assez bon – il était évident qu'il avait de la pratique, sans doute avec la fille Weasley.

Et il était sûrement en train de faire des comparaisons. Severus était conscient d'être maladroit, d'embrasser trop violement. Il avait aussi abandonné l'idée de cacher son érection. La jambe de Potter s'était enroulée autour de lui, poussant son membre aussi rigide que le sien contre la hanche de Severus. Désireux de plus de contact, Severus glissa sa bouche dans le cou du jeune homme, puis à son oreille – il voulait tout goûter de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de gémir, il se sentait très exposé malgré qu'il soit tout habillé.  
Frissonnant, Potter se frotta contre lui avec beaucoup moins de vergogne que la veille quand ils prétendaient tous deux dormir. Severus fit glisser ses doigts dans son dos, puis plus bas, les déplaçant sous sa chemise. « Dites-moi si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez » murmura-t-il, en sachant que c'était sa dernière chance de se retenir.

« Veux plus – s'il te plaît – te veux » Potter était pratiquement en train de supplier. C'était la chose la plus excitante que Severus ait jamais entendu. En gémissant de soulagement, il souleva le t-shirt de Potter et le passa par dessus sa tête. Le jeune corps était assez mince mais musclé et Severus ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'y faire courir sa bouche, de lécher ses mamelons, de lécher son torse, en pensant qu'il aimerait enfouir son nez dans l'aisselle de Potter, s'il n'avait pas peur de l'effrayer.

Il se reprit pour glisser ses mains plus bas sur le renflement du pantalon de Potter, sentant la bosse satisfaisante de celui-ci avant de demander, « Puis-je ? »

Potter haleta quand Severus toucha son jeans. Il libéra un souffle fragile, hochant la tête. « Merlin, s'il te plaît, tout ce que tu veux » dit-il de cette voix toujours essoufflée. Severus décida d'honorer cette invitation à sa juste valeur, en commençant par ôter le pantalon, au cas où Potter déciderait tout à coup qu'il était du genre timide. Maintenant, son érection se dessinait clairement sous le tissu mince, une tache sombre juste au-dessus du sommet. Severus se pencha lentement vers lui, frotta son visage contre la bosse et inhala son odeur pour la mémoriser. Sa langue sortit pour goûter cet endroit humide. Avec un sursaut, il sentit les doigts de Potter se mêler à ses cheveux.

Lorsque Severus leva les yeux, la bouche de Potter était ouverte, son dos cambré comme si son corps entier était tendu vers lui. Severus voulait céder à ce besoin silencieux, mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir arracher son pantalon et simplement prendre Potter dans sa bouche. Un tremblement traversa la chair sous ses lèvres alors que les doigts de Potter se serraient. Puis ce dernier, contrit, libéra sa prise sur les cheveux qu'il avait attrapés, alors que Severus prenait en bouche toute la longueur de son membre à travers son sous-vêtement. « Pouvez-vous – Merlin ! Je vais exploser » vint le gémissement plaintif plus haut. Si Severus n'avait pas été lui aussi si près de venir, là contre la jambe de Potter, il aurait pu se moquer de lui.

Au lieu de cela, il fit glisser le mince sous-vêtement avant de le lancer plus loin. Le sexe de Potter n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, se dressant sombre et humide depuis la toison de boucles aussi noires que celles de Severus. Il essaya de laisser à Potter un moment pour refuser. Même si Severus avait presque perdu de vue toutes protestations quand les yeux de Potter papillonnèrent, ses hanches poussant déjà vers Severus alors qu'il abaissait sa bouche. Les doigts de Potter serraient les couvertures, tandis qu'il se laissait aller entre les lèvres de Severus. « Merlin, oui ohhh... » Il haletait, alors que Severus n'avait pas entièrement sa bouche autour de son sexe, et la semence jaillit déjà sur la langue de Severus.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, parce que Severus n'était pas particulièrement plus habiles à cela qu'il ne l'était à embrasser, même si personne ne s'était jamais plaint. Il se pressait contre la jambe de Potter, essayant de déglutir et il espérait que Potter était trop distrait par son orgasme pour constater que Severus avait un peu de sperme autour de la bouche.

Potter s'effondra sur le lit, haletant. « Je veux que tu viennes ! Laisse-moi faire quelque chose à mon tour ! » Severus fit un pathétique son d'exigence, puis grimpa sur le corps alité, se pressant contre toutes les parties qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. La main de Potter trouva la fermeture de son pantalon, tira brusquement dessus pour l'ouvrir avec des doigts tremblants... Putain ! Il roula sur le côté et se plia en deux, enfouissant sa bouche dans le pantalon de Severus dès qu'il fut exposé.

A ce moment, Severus réalisa qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, même pour laisser Potter lui faire ce qu'il avait fait à un garçon de la moitié de son âge. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à combien il allait se sentir humilié, tout ce qu'il voulait était de venir. Immédiatement. « Potter, Harry, je ne peux pas... je vais... » Le garçon griffa son pantalon, retira la ceinture, et prit dans sa bouche le sexe de Severus.

Ses hanches se soulevèrent brusquement, poussèrent et laissèrent échapper cette chaleur. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent à quelque chose de doux, parce que c'était la seule chose de fixe alors que la pièce disparaissait de sa vision. Lorsque l'explosion se dissipa et qu'il put recommencer à respirer, il constata qu'il serrait les cheveux de Harry. Il lui avait probablement agrippé la tête et le maintenait là. Et quand Harry réussirait à se libérer, il serait en colère et dégoûté.

Harry le lécha. Son sexe, les poils autour de lui et le pli en sueur, là où la jambe rencontrait le torse. Cela fit trembler Severus. Suspendant son souffle, Harry nettoya de sa bouche les bords de son pantalon, pour être certain d'effacer toute trace avant de lever les yeux. D'un sourire incertain, Harry dit, « Tu vois, nous devenons déjà meilleurs. »

Cela frappa Severus comme l'une des choses les plus amusantes qu'il ait jamais entendu. Evidemment, tout son sang s'était retiré de son cerveau pour ses parties inférieures. Il se mit à rire, regarda Harry et rit à nouveau, incapable d'ôter le sourire qui étirait son visage. « Je me suis amélioré passant d'un T à un D. »

Lui souriant largement, Harry donna un petit coup de langue à son sexe. « Alors, nous devrons continuer à pratiquer jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions un O. »

Encore une fois, Severus éclata de rire. Peut-être que la folie avait commencé à le gagner. « Je te donnerai un O. »

Harry le regarda à moitié amusé, à moitié ravi. Il lui rendit son sourire. « Je pense que tu viens de le faire » dit-il un peu gêné, tandis que Severus libérait sa prise sur ses cheveux.

Severus le regarda un instant, puis dit, « C'est ce que tu voulais ? »

Harry se redressa tout près de Severus et hocha la tête, ayant toujours l'air de manquer d'assurance. Il y avait un peu de sperme sur le coin de sa bouche, alors Severus se pencha et le lécha. Harry ahana, qui donna envie à Severus de le lécher à nouveau. Mais il était maintenant impeccable, alors Severus s'adossa et prit son menton en coupe.

« Tu m'embrasses encore ? » dit Harry, qui était assez délicieux et plein d'espoir. Severus l'attira à lui, essayant de le faire correctement cette fois. La main de Harry se logea derrière sa tête, l'attirant lui aussi, et le gémissement entre eux fut autant le sien que celui du jeune homme.

C'était, en dépit du fait qu'il soit rassasié et qu'il ait eu plus de sexe ces dernières heures que ces dernières années, tout à fait excitant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire rendre à nouveau dur – même la magie ne le pourrait pas – mais embrasser et vouloir être embrassé étaient totalement différents de ses expériences habituelles. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était certain que Harry pouvait le sentir quand sa main glissa sur son torse. Il fit une pause entre deux baisers, sentant les lèvres de Harry chercher les siennes quand il se dégagea pour reprendre son souffle. Des doigts tirèrent sur les bords des vêtements qui recouvraient encore le corps de Severus.

« Je peux ? » Harry se recula suffisamment pour le regarder et ôta rapidement ses propres vêtements, avant de regarder à nouveau Severus pour sa réponse.

« Je ne suis pas- » commença Severus, sentant ses joues rougir. « Je suis assez marqué. »

Harry étudia son visage un peu inquiet et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « J'ai quand même envie de voir. Si nous continuons cela, je ne veux pas toujours devoir attendre qu'il fasse nuit. »

S'ils continuaient cela... Severus décida qu'il valait mieux affronter son rejet maintenant que plus tard. Il déboutonna et enleva sa chemise à la hâte. Harry – merde, c'était Harry maintenant – le regarda avec une expression prudente, mais ne semblait pas révolté par les cicatrices de Severus ni par le manque de muscle ou par les poils gris clairsemés au milieu des noirs. Il caressa ses mains, puis sa joue et la poitrine de Severus.

Un faible soupir de soulagement échappa à Severus. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, espérant que le jeune homme ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il ait une érection de si tôt si Harry était habitué aux garçons de son âge, Severus allait être une grande déception.

Frissonnant sous ses mains, Harry se tendit, essayant de toucher autant de peau que cela semblait physiquement possible. Un des pieds de Harry frôla ses chevilles. Il se sentait maigre tandis que Harry inclinait son visage, embrassa son menton et soupira de bonheur. « Je sais que nous venons de nous réveiller, mais je suis à nouveau fatigué » murmura-t-il.

Severus laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. Il n'était pas certain d'être fatigué, mais son corps n'avait pas envie de bouger. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attend ? Quelqu'un à qui tu as besoin de dire où tu es ? » demanda-t-il.

La tête de Harry secoua de dénégation contre son torse. « J'ai dit à Ron et Hermione que je partais pendant un certain temps. » Severus pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. « Si tu me permets de rester pour le diner, je nous ferai un gâteau. »

Severus marmonna. « Si tu veux faire un gâteau, nous aurons besoin de plus de sucre. »

« Si on cherche du sucre, on pourrait aussi bien chercher de la crème glacée. » Il fit une pause pleine d'espoir.

« Si tu comptes nous faire un gâteau, je suppose que je pourrais me laisser convaincre de t'acheter de la crème glacée. »

Harry soupira de bonheur à nouveau. « Si tu m'achète de la crème glacée, je pourrais ne jamais partir. »

Cette conversation sur la crème glacée fit frissonner Severus. Il tira les couvertures sur eux. « Si tu ne pars jamais, j'aurais besoin d'acheter plus de fromage. Et de thé. Et d'œufs. » murmura-t-il.

Le bras de Harry glissa sur sa taille. « Si nous continuons cela, j'en aurais besoin. » Ses paupières papillonnaient.

« Si nous continuons cela, j'en aurais également besoin. » Harry murmura quelque chose en retour, mais il ne bougeait pas et un moment après, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était déjà endormi. Ses propres paupières étaient lourdes et il se dit qu'il pourrait les fermer, mais il envisagea d'abord d'utiliser un sort de verrouillage pour garder Harry à l'intérieur.

Mais Severus était un espion depuis de nombreuses années et il était tout à fait certain qu'il se réveillerait si Harry essayait de s'échapper. D'ailleurs, il lui avait promis de la crème glacée. Cette dernière pensée l'apaisa et ses yeux se fermèrent.

.

* * *

A suivre …


	7. Expédition

Note de la traductrice : De retour avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je serais presque triste que l'aventure prenne bientôt fin. Mais avide de traduction, je vous ferais découvrir une nouvelle fiction après celle-ci. Je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera postée par contre.

Savourez ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la fin !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

.

_Cette dernière pensée l'apaisa alors que ses yeux se fermèrent._

.

.

.

Tout paraissait normal quand Harry se réveilla. Il avait faim. Il était excité. Severus se frottait contre sa jambe. Stop. Ce n'était pas tout à fait normal, si ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Que- ? » Ah oui. Pas normal, mais mieux que normal. Brillant en fait.

A côté de lui, il sentit Severus remuer et vit ses yeux papillonner avant de se troubler d'embarras. « Je suis désolé – je- »

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » dit Harry, en se décalant pour profiter de l'érection déjà bien tendue.

Severus eut l'air confus, mais son sexe ne l'était pas du tout, alors il bougea contre celui de Harry. « Je ne fais pas... ce genre de chose » dit-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Harry n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir ce qu'était _ce_ _genre de chose_, mais il aimait la façon dont il se sentait, alors il enroula une jambe autour de Severus avec un gémissement. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Severus s'arqua, poussa contre lui et Harry se rendit compte qu'il le pressait maintenant sur le lit. Severus ne semblait pas y penser cependant. « Je n'ai pas été... avec beaucoup de personnes… Ohh, ici oui... » Il gémit profondément au lieu de prononcer des paroles censées.

Harry était ridiculement heureux de cela, de la confession et des caresses. « C'est bon » dit-il, en agrippant frénétiquement Severus partout où il pouvait l'atteindre pour l'attirer plus près.

Estimant apparemment qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de résister davantage quand il faisait – eh bien – cela, Severus se pencha et caressa leurs deux sexes de sa main. _Ohh oui _c'était ça... Harry gémit désespérément, frotta sa jambe sur toute la longueur de Severus, sans doute trop rapidement, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Severus inclina sa tête pour se regarder en train de masturber – ahh putain, _masturber_ - leurs deux membres. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, cachant son expression à Harry. « Tu ne... m'apprécies même pas... » murmura-t-il.

Était-ce tout ce qui dérangeait Severus ? « Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup non plus ! » lui rappela Harry, en essayant de relever son visage.

Voyant sa bouche à proximité, Severus l'embrassa avec urgence, sa main et son sexe se déplaçant vite et fort contre celui de Harry. « Tu es... un terrible... legilimens... » murmura Severus.

Harry fit la moue contre ses lèvres et répondit, « J'ai eu... le pire... enseignant... au monde… » Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres points à débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, pas avec ses testicules qui se serraient.

Saisissant les sombres cheveux raides pour rapprocher sa tête, il embrassa à nouveau Severus, en se frottant paresseusement contre lui. Severus allait probablement penser qu'il avait des problèmes d'éjaculation précoce, mais à cet instant, il ne s'en souciait pas – il oubliait tout, absolument tout sauf venir, même comment embrasser. « Merlin, Sna- Prof- Putain, Severus ! »

Alors même que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, il sentit un jet chaud gicler sur sa peau. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Frissonnant, Harry cria et explosa, agrippant Severus d'une main au cas où il aurait l'idée de se retirer.

Quand il put respirer à nouveau, il haleta, « Peut-être que je... t'apprécie. Un peu. » Le visage de Severus était enfoui dans ses cheveux, que Harry savait en sueur et mal peignés. Ils avaient tous deux une haleine qui sentait l'œuf. Il sentit ses joues chauffer – peut-être avait-il parlé trop vite. « Est-ce que... tout va bien ? »

Les doigts de Severus se desserrèrent lentement. « C'est plus que je ne mérite. »

Harry pouvait à peine voir de près sans ses lunettes, alors il redressa son visage pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

La main, qui l'avait si violemment serré, frotta le dos de Harry de haut en bas, lui donnant l'impression d'être un grand chaton. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécierais ? » dit Severus, comme s'il ignorait ce que sa main faisait.

Harry haussa ses épaules, se cala contre le corps de Severus, hanche contre hanche, bien que ses orteils n'atteignaient pas tout à fait les pieds de Severus. « Impossible de faire autrement. Même si je sais que tu ne m'apprécieras probablement jamais... de cette façon. » Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien allongé ici, pelotonnés tous les deux. La main sur son dos s'était égarée dans ses cheveux.

« De quelle façon ? » demanda Severus. Son ton était, même aux oreilles de Harry, soigneusement neutre.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules, son orteil faisait des cercles sur les poils courts de la jambe de Severus. « Comme, euh, plus que juste une simple baise. » Même les mots sonnaient affreusement mal sur sa langue.

Severus se retira un peu pour le regarder, gardant une main sur le bras de Harry, alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient avec suspicion. « Une simple baise ? »

« C'est tout ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? » Les joues de Harry brûlaient et Severus le regardait comme s'il ne pouvait choisir entre lui crier dessus ou... lui crier dessus.

Severus souffla finalement, « Potter, tu ne m'écoutais donc pas ? _Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses_. »

En se forçant à prendre une grande respiration, Harry baissa les yeux et se demanda où ses vêtements avaient atterri. « J'avais peur de cela. Je- Je m'en vais. »

Il l'aurait fait, si Severus n'avait pas encore été en train de caresser ses cheveux. Après un moment, Severus sembla également réaliser qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait de geste pour se dégager. « Maintenant ? » demanda Severus, un brin ennuyé.

Harry plissa les yeux. Sans ses lunettes, c'était encore plus difficile que d'habitude de lire l'expression de Snape. « Ce n'est pas ta manière de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« C'est toi qui t'en va. » Severus fit un bruit moqueur. « Est-ce que _le_ _mort_ ne parvient pas à répondre à tes attentes ? »

« Non ! J'ai adoré ! » Harry le regarda timidement. « Mais je sais que je ne suis pas très bon. »

C'était assez difficile à dire, mais il eut l'impression que Severus rougissait à nouveau. « Si nous… C'est que… Une fois que nous serons habitués l'un à l'autre, je suis certain que ce ne sera plus si... chaotique. »

De la part de Severus, que Harry avait imaginé le mettant à la porte, cela sonnait pratiquement comme une demande en mariage. Il rayonnait. « Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste un peu alors ? Lorsque tu as commencé à parler du fait que tu ne faisais pas ce genre de chose, je pensais que tu insinuais que tu voulais la paix et un peu de calme. »

Apparemment Severus trouvait les poils du torse de Harry très intéressants, puisque ses yeux y étaient rivés. « Je ne – comment tu as dit déjà ? _baise_ pas. »

Coucher avec Severus, en supposant qu'il laisse Harry revenir une fois qu'il devrait partir, allait s'avérer très difficile. D'une part, Harry se sentait jaloux de toutes les personnes avec qui Severus avait pu faire cela avant, même s'il savait que c'était ridicule et irrationnel. « Ce n'est pas – c'est plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Même si nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Cela sembla faire détourner le regard de Severus de ce qui était si fascinant sur son torse. « Tu _veux _que ce soit plus que cela ? » Les yeux noirs vacillèrent avant de se figer. « Je suis le même homme que tu as méprisé. »

Harry bougea tout son corps en haussant des épaules, pour être sûr que Severus l'ait ressenti. « Je suis toujours le fils de l'homme tu as détesté » répliqua-t-il, en espérant que cela ne se mettrait pas entre eux.

Il espérait, après la réponse réflexe de Severus « Il me haïssait aussi », que le passé n'entrerait pas en ligne de compte dans ce qui pourrait être leur avenir. En supposant que Harry ne fasse pas tout capoter.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que, parce qu'il est mort » commença Harry avec soin, « tu vas continuer à le haïr ? »

Une sonnette d'alarme explosa dans la tête de Harry. Bon, Severus eut l'air irrité. « J'ai essayé de le sauver. Il a été trahi par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Si ton séjour ici a pour condition que je fasse semblant de l'avoir aimé... »

« Non ! » Au cas où Severus aurait eu l'intention de se lever et de partir de là, Harry l'attira fermement à lui. « Je voulais simplement dire que je n'ai plus de rancune contre toi. Mais si tu ne peux voir que mon père en moi, alors ça ne fonctionnera probablement pas. »

« Si je ne voyais que ton père, nous ne serions pas dans mon lit. » Les doigts de Severus cessèrent leurs caresses dans ses cheveux, se déplacèrent et commencèrent à masser à nouveau son dos.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Spontanément, il se tourna pour donner à Severus un meilleur accès et laissa échapper un son de pur plaisir. Il sentait les deux mains de Severus glisser sur ses épaules, descendre plus bas, pétrir des muscles que Harry n'avait pas conscience d'avoir noués, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus aucune tension.

« Je pense que peut-être... » C'était plus facile de parler maintenant qu'il ne regardait pas directement Severus. « Peut-être que je t'apprécie plus qu'un peu. »

Un souffle chaud ébouriffa l'arrière de ses cheveux alors que Severus se penchait, se frottant contre sa joue. « Est-ce que tu dis ça uniquement parce que je t'ai promis de la crème glacée ? »

Harry gloussa, et se dit qu'il devrait être horrifié de produire un tel son de petite fille – mais certaines choses qu'il avait jadis considérées comme horribles n'étaient plus rien comparé au fait d'avoir passé un an à être terrorisé par Voldemort. « Je le pensais, mais je veux toujours que tu lèches de la crème glacée sur moi » dit-il avec un soupir bienheureux, en se tournant et en redressant son visage pour tenter de se rapprocher de Severus.

Un grognement retentit à son oreille. « Je ne fais pas non plus cela » dit Severus. « Je ne pense pas. »

Entendre le rire de Severus, même quand il se moquait de lui, était mieux que d'être d'embrasser par qui que ce soit, pas que Harry l'ait beaucoup été d'ailleurs. « Si tu n'es pas sûr, tu devrais essayer au moins une fois. Comme ça, je pourrais savoir si j'aime ça aussi » dit-il, en parvenant à câliner de son nez les contours du menton de Severus.

« Tu n'as jamais fait cela ? » demanda Severus, sonnant sincèrement curieux.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de crème glacée quand que nous nous cachions, ou qui que ce soit que je tienne à lécher » dit Harry, en tortillant ses épaules parce que Severus avait cessé de le caresser. « Je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose, que ce soit à ce moment là ou avant. »

Les mains de Severus reprirent lentement leurs mouvements. « Moi non plus » dit-il calmement. « Pas depuis de nombreuses années, et pas - » Il se tut brusquement, mais ses doigts dérivèrent doucement le long du dos de Harry, appuyant sur chaque recoin de sa colonne vertébrale.

Avec un paisible soupir heureux, Harry acquiesça, « Ensuite, nous devrons essayer toutes sortes de choses pour voir ce qui nous plaît. » Il espérait que cela ait plus de sens pour Severus que le plan de la crème glacée.

« Pas juste de la baise ? »

« Juste du sexe ordinaire du style '_Je t'apprécie_'. » C'était probablement le moment d'indiquer explicitement qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Severus hocha la tête, déplaçant son menton contre les cheveux de Harry, et parce qu'il se sentait chaud, paresseux et satisfait, Harry avoua, « Toute mon expérience sexuelle se limite à ce lit. »

« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de commencer avec de la vanille, alors » déclara Severus avec satisfaction, et quand Harry se retourna vers lui, il ajouta, « La crème glacée. »

Harry savait qu'il devait se référer à quelque chose de sexuel, mais il ne voulait pas lever tous les doutes au sujet de son manque d'expérience en demandant une explication. « J'aime la vanille » dit-il, en pensant que c'était assez prudent.

« Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça » dit Severus, à bout de souffle. Mais quand Harry le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué, il avait l'air parfaitement innocent. Enfin aussi innocent que Severus puisse avoir l'air, ce qui n'était pas très crédible, mais il était toujours attirant aux yeux de Harry.

Il se pencha en arrière et tendit le cou par-dessus son épaule pour l'embrasser. Severus lui rendit son baiser comme s'il préférait manger Harry plutôt que la crème glacée, mais quand ils se séparèrent, il sourit.

« Veux-tu m'accompagner pour cette expédition à l'épicerie ? »

« Oui. J'ai de l'argent. » Harry avait amené des gallions pour d'éventuels pots de vin, si nécessaires, pour trouver la maison de Snape il ne s'attendait pas à devoir acheter du fromage et du sucre, mais il avait certainement assez.

Severus se moqua de lui. « Oh ? Tu as de la monnaie moldue ? »

Le visage de Harry s'effondra. « Non, juste des gallions » admit-il. Il pensait que Severus serait peu désireux d'aller à Gringotts. « Y a-t-il un endroit où on peut les changer ? » demanda-t-il, souhaitant pour la millionième fois avoir été élevé dans une famille de sorciers et savoir ce genre de choses.

D'un sourire toujours narquois, Severus dit, « J'ai de l'argent moldu. Les Suisses ne sont pas aussi débrouillards que les gobelins, mais ils sont aussi discrets. » Oh, d'accord – Harry savait cela d'après les mauvais films d'espionnage que Dudley avait regardés, où les méchants gardaient toujours leur argent dans des comptes numérotés en Suisse.

Il était surpris de voir que Severus ait pensé à cela, cependant. Non pas parce qu'il ne saurait pas à propos des comptes – son père avait été un moldu – mais parce que cela suggérait que Severus avait prévu, ou du moins espérait, disparaître après la guerre. « Tu allais vivre comme un _moldu _? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Severus, irrité. Avec un temps de retard, Harry se souvint des vêtements moldus dans l'armoire qu'il avait repérés quand il l'avait espionné.

« Sans raison. » dit rapidement Harry. « Tu me permettrais de venir ? » Puis il rougit au double sens. « Au magasin, je veux dire » ajouta-t-il. Sa tante ne l'avait jamais emmené avec elle, car même emmener Harry dans un magasin était considéré comme une sortie qu'il ne méritait pas. « J'ai, euh, je n'y suis jamais allé en fait. »

« Jamais été chez l'épicier ? » demanda brusquement Severus, comme si Harry devait assurément mentir.

« Non. Tante Pétunia ne m'y emmenait pas. Probablement effrayée que je renverse un étal de choux et qu'elle ait à payer ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il s'assit et glissa sur le bord du lit, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il espérait que Severus lui laisse prendre une douche plus tard ou, mieux encore, une douche avec lui.

Severus balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Tous ses vêtements étaient délavés et quelconques, comme s'il voulait les rendre difficiles à décrire il n'y avait rien d'identifiable. « Nous devons modifier ton apparence » dit-il à Harry.

« Bien sûr » dit Harry. Il s'était habitué à ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre quand il avait été dépeint dans tout le pays comme l'ennemi public numéro 1. Il sourit à Snape une fois qu'il fut vêtu. « Peut-être que je pourrais prendre du polynectar pour te ressembler et nous pourrions y aller comme des jumeaux. »

Severus eut l'air très amusé. « Tu ne peux pas croire que je vais quitter cette maison avec ce visage si reconnaissable » dit-il. « Même si les moldus sont assez faciles à berner avec un charme de désillusion. Cependant, n'importe quel sorcier compétent peut détecter la présence du sort, même s'il ne saisit pas alors l'identité du sujet. » Voilà donc pourquoi Snape avait toujours semblé sentir la présence de Harry, même sous sa cape d'invisibilité. « Les jumeaux se font toujours remarquer chez les moldus. Nous devons avoir l'air aussi inintéressant que possible. » Il sourit à nouveau. « Peut-être que tu devrais venir comme ma sœur. »

« Ta sœur ! » protesta Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à dire si Severus plaisantait et baissa les yeux sur son torse comme s'il lui avait poussé des seins. « Une fille ? » dit-il avec dégoût, et non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles – après tout, plusieurs d'entre elles avaient risqué leur vie pour se polynectariser en lui, l'an dernier. Mais il venait juste de passer plusieurs heures mémorables à coucher avec Severus et il appréciait le fait avéré d'être un homme. Severus avait l'air d'attendre une réponse ; il savait sans doute ce qu'il faisait quand il s'agissait de rester dans l'ombre. « B-Bon » dit Harry, en regardant à nouveau son torse comme s'il disait adieu à sa masculinité. « Du moment que nous inversons le sort avant que, tu sais, nous recommencions ces choses. » Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde sa virginité comme une femme.

Severus renifla, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à être pris au sérieux. « Je suppose que tu ne t'es jamais déguisé en femme ? Tu auras à pratiquer la démarche, la voix... » Son nez se fronça. Harry espérait que ce soit parce que Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir en fille. « J'étais sarcastique, et j'aurais espéré que toi plus que quiconque l'aurait réalisé. Nous devrions nous faire passer pour de banals hommes d'âge moyen que personne ne remarquera. »

Harry rayonna, se sentant à la fois gêné et soulagé. « Toi ? Sarcastique? » Il roula franchement ses yeux et commença à fouiller dans la garde-robe, pendant que Severus s'habillait. Severus avait vraiment des trucs miteux là-dedans. « Qu'allons-nous utiliser alors ? Du polynectar ? »

« C'est, malheureusement, le déguisement le plus efficace face aux sorciers et moldus » souligna Snape. « Toutefois, aucune expérience n'a permis d'améliorer le goût de la potion. J'en brasse en permanence dans la cave, au cas où je devrais avoir besoin de prendre rapidement la fuite. Quand nous serons dans l'épicerie, sois attentif à la moindre occasion de recueillir quelques cheveux – mais seulement ceux des gens quelconques et réservées. » Harry supposa que Snape avait dû varier ses destinations afin d'éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait connaître la personne à qui appartenait le visage qu'il portait. « Accroche-toi à mon bras, nous aurons besoin de transplaner aux abords des magasins. »

Il se sentait très à l'aise de prendre le bras de Severus – avoir des projets avec lui, même anodins – quand cela signifiait qu'ils allaient revenir ici et dîner, et peut-être que cela se reproduirait plusieurs fois, aussi longtemps que Severus lui permettrait de rester. « Prêt » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas avant que tu ais bu ceci. » Severus lui tendit une fiole en verre celée et étiquetée d'une date et d'un numéro. Avec une petite moue, Harry avala le polynectar et après un moment, il sentit son corps changer et grandir. Les vêtements de Snape lui iraient probablement mieux maintenant.

Severus but également une flasque de potion et eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler un crapaud. Harry sourit en découvrant devant lui l'apparence d'un homme blond un peu plus jeune, avec un nez assez plat. Il n'était pas spécialement beau ; Severus ne voulait pas être remarqué par les femmes dans l'épicerie. « A quoi je ressemble ? » demanda-t-il, avant de passer devant Severus pour essayer de se regarder dans le petit miroir sur la commode.

Il pouvait lire dans l'expression de Severus qu'il n'était pas candidat pour 'le plus beau sorcier de la semaine'. « Un peu à moi » dit Severus, en inclinant sa tête comme s'il regardait un tableau dans une galerie, « Sans tout le luxe de l'éducation et des privilèges. »

Harry se regarda dans le petit miroir. Le visage qui le regardait avait l'air fatigué d'un homme plus âgé, ou âgé avant l'heure. Ses cheveux étaient courts et sombres, coupés un peu comme Severus mais beaucoup plus courts. En s'avançant un peu, il vit que son nez était plus grand et qu'il avait clairement été cassé par le passé, puis réparé avec plus de hasard que la médecine ne l'impose. Il le frotta et se retourna vers Severus. « Il n'est certainement pas aussi sexy que toi » dit-il avec un sourire qui révéla des dents cariées.

Snape fit une grimace qui signifiait probablement qu'il en doutait, mais avec ses nouveaux traits, c'était plus difficile à dire. Avec ses yeux gris ternes et ses cheveux châtains, Severus n'était plus aussi intéressant à regarder, et Harry se surprit à découvrir combien son nez busqué, ses cheveux fins et ses célèbres yeux noirs lui manquaient. « Mettons-nous en route pour cette petite expédition » dit Severus, en présentant son bras à nouveau à Harry.

Un instant plus tard, il sentait le malaise familier du transplanage, avant de retrouver son équilibre dans une ruelle étroite à proximité d'un grand bâtiment en briques.

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de supermarchés avant, bien sûr, à travers la vitre de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, mais il n'avait jamais été à l'intérieur. Harry avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une grande épicerie et fut étonné de trouver des CDs, des vêtements, des logiciels et des produits cosmétiques, à l'intérieur des portes qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie quand ils s'approchèrent. Au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passé dans la clandestinité, Hermione s'était glissée dans quelques magasins à la recherche de nourriture, mais Harry ne s'était jamais risqué à y aller avec elle et maintenant il était heureux : il aurait été beaucoup trop distrait. « Viens » dit Severus d'un ton irrité, en lui donnant un coup de coude devant un étal de jeux vidéo. « La potion ne va pas durer toute la journée. »

« C'est vrai » Harry essaya de freiner sa curiosité. Ils évitèrent les vitrines distrayantes et récupérèrent chacun des paniers en chemin. D'autant qu'il puisse en juger, personne ne leur accorda un regard, dans leur recherche sans fin de denrées moldues.

Severus le maintint sur la bonne voie en sortant une liste de sa poche, et garda un œil sur Harry alors qu'ils se partageaient les articles. Harry devait s'efforcer de ne pas s'attarder dans l'allée des produits laitiers – il n'avait jamais vu autant de fromages en un seul endroit. Quand Severus le retrouva dix minutes plus tard, le nez de Harry était collé contre la vitre du congélateur des crèmes glacées. « Je veux toutes les essayer » dit-il alors qu'une main serrait son épaule.

« Choisis-en deux » dit Severus très sombrement. Deux choix. Une mère dépassée cria à son fils qu'il pourrait avoir de la glace au chocolat ou à la vanille, mais pas les deux. Harry sourit.

« Le tourbillon de caramel et la noix de coco-chocolat. » Severus roula légèrement des yeux, mais retira les bacs du congélateur et les plaça dans le panier de Harry. Ils étaient merveilleusement lourds. « Est-ce tout ? »

« As-tu trouvé les biscuits et les... qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il regarda dans le panier et attrapa une immense tablette de chocolat que Harry avait essayé de cacher sous un paquet de noix.

« Elle a dû tomber par accident » expliqua Harry. Le petit garçon qui voulait les deux sortes de crème glacée fit une grimace devant lui. Harry vit la lueur d'indécision sur le visage de Severus. « Je peux te rembourser » dit-il rapidement, sa voix était plus bougonne que d'habitude. « Quand je pourrais changer mes gallions. »

Severus renifla. « Je me demandais en fait si la teneur en graisse était suffisante pour le faire fondre à des fins érotiques » dit-il, en se détournant si rapidement que Harry ne put dire s'il plaisantait ou non. Il se hâta de le rattraper avec ses jambes étonnamment longues mais très inhabituelles pour Harry.

Même avec son visage transformé, Severus avait l'air profondément renfrogné dans la file d'une caisse, de sorte que le sourire amical de la caissière faiblit et il n'y eut aucune conversation. Se rappelant qu'il était censé ouvrir l'œil à l'affut de potentiels ingrédients de potions, Harry remarqua quelques cheveux entre les pellicules sur la chemise de l'homme qui ensachait leurs courses à la caisse à côté d'eux. Il était petit et trapu, assez indéfinissable. En se déplaçant pour remplir leurs propres sachets, Harry s'arrangea pour le bousculer, puis s'excusa en se saisissant des cheveux, tout en prétendant retenir l'homme d'une possible chute.

A l'extérieur, Snape récupéra les sacs du charriot et secoua légèrement sa tête alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle. « C'est ridicule. Le héros du monde sorcier qui veut manger de la crème glacée au caramel avec moi. »

« Qui veut manger de la crème glacée au caramel _sur_ toi » corrigea Harry d'une voix basse, heureux de la chaleur qui colora les joues de Severus. Il lui tendit les cheveux. « As-tu quelque chose dans lequel nous pouvons mettre ceci ? »

Severus regarda les mèches de cheveux, puis à nouveau Harry. « Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi impotent que je le pensais. » dit-il, en donnant son sachet à Harry. Il sortit de l'intérieur de ses vêtements un flacon celé et y glissa les cheveux alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre sur le trottoir.

Une fois que le flacon fut remis à l'abri dans la veste de Severus, Harry dit, « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison. » Il espéra que Severus ne dirait rien à propos du fait que c'était techniquement la maison de Severus. « Je pense que la crème glacée est en train de fondre sans nous. »

« Il existe quelque chose comme un charme de refroidissement » souligna Severus, mais sans le reproche auquel Harry aurait pu s'attendre quand il était étudiant. « Prends mon bras. »

La pression du transplanage engloutit Harry à nouveau, mais il y avait une sorte d'exaltation à le faire avec Severus.

.

* * *

A suivre…


	8. Retour à la Maison

Note de la traductrice : Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le couper en deux, alors profitez de ces 6 000 mots.

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécié ou commenté cette traduction. Ce fut un plaisir de vous traduire cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire.

Je vous retrouve bientôt avec ma prochaine traduction. Ce sera à nouveau un HP/SS post-tome 7. Eh oui, on ne se refait pas ! Je devrais la poster d'ici peu de temps.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Quelque chose à célébrer**

* * *

.

_La pression du transplanage engloutit Harry à nouveau, mais il y avait une sorte d'exaltation à le faire avec Severus. _

Harry n'aurait certainement jamais imaginé qu'il voyagerait de cette façon avec un homme supposé mort. Il entoura spontanément Severus de ses bras, qui trébucha alors dans le salon de sa maison, laissant presque tomber le sachet contenant les œufs. « Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ? » réclama-t-il.

« Rien… » Harry se sentit sourire. « Je suis juste heureux d'être de retour ici. Peut-on mettre un charme de refroidissement sur la nourriture, la ranger plus tard et retourner au lit ? »

Pendant un moment, Harry se dit que Severus était sur le point de refuser – non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il avait l'habitude de repousser Harry et ses propres désirs. Puis, les fines lèvres se crispèrent et les yeux noirs s'assombrirent d'excitation. Il posa son sac entre eux et plaça son autre bras autour de la taille de Harry. « Tant que nous avons de la crème glacée en dessert » dit-il. Le sac s'écrasa alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Harry.

Le visage de Severus avait presque retrouvé son aspect normal et Harry en était content – il ne voulait pas être embrassé par quelqu'un avec le visage d'un étranger, même s'il savait que c'était Snape. Il ne voulait pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Severus. C'était étrange de penser à quel point il trouvait Severus plus attirant maintenant qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un jour plus tôt. Et combien ce visage quelconque qu'il avait porté était beaucoup moins intéressant.

« Je suis impatient pour la crème glacée. J'espère qu'elle fond » sourit-il.

Harry sentit ses propres traits redevenir normaux et son corps rapetissait un peu dans les bras de Severus. Au moins, Severus n'eut pas l'air déçu quand il retourna à la normale et il envoya le sac dans la cuisine d'un coup de baguette. « Crème glacée et sexe » dit Severus d'un air docile « C'est là tout ce à quoi tu penses ? »

Harry l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser, heureux que leurs deux corps soient complètement redevenus normaux. « Presque, oui » dit-il, « Maintenant que toute cette affaire avec Voldemort est réglée. »

Severus eut l'air surpris et Harry se souvint de ce tabou à propos de l'utilisation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Cette affaire ? » dit Severus, et ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris par la chaleur au fond des yeux de Severus. « Tu veux parler de la bataille pour la vie et la mort contre le plus célèbre mage noir de ces derniers siècles ? »

« Oh – tu en as entendu parler ? » Mais au lieu de répondre, Severus l'embrassa à nouveau, en le poussant contre le mur.

« J'ai entendu deux-trois choses » murmura Severus entre deux baisers, en tirant sur les vêtements de Harry. « Une prophétie concernant un idiot avec une cicatrice sur le front. » Il leva sa main et dégagea les cheveux des yeux du jeune homme, observant la marque qui n'était plus douloureuse et qui s'était atténuée, comme une vieille blessure. Cela fit frissonner Harry, qui se rappela toutes les fois où Snape l'avait regardée avec tant de dégoût. Severus se pencha alors en avant et la _lécha._ La sensation était si étonnamment puissante que Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Severus se retira, inquiet. « Est-ce que - »

« Refais-le ! » Oh Merlin. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi excitant que ça l'était. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise moldue, attirant Severus contre lui et inclinant son visage vers le haut. Severus abaissa lentement son visage et caressa la peau uniquement de ses lèvres. Harry était reconnaissant qu'il le soutienne, quand la langue du plus âgé dévia sur la cicatrice. « C'est - » Il se racla la gorge et essaya à nouveau, « vraiment bon. »

Severus saisit son menton et le regarda dans les yeux. « Il n'y a aucune trace de - » Il regarda l'éclair sur le front de Harry, « De ce qu'il y avait dedans avant ? »

Le souvenir de ce rêve à King's Cross traversa l'esprit de Harry, mais il était sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien en lui qui ne fut pas là à sa naissance. Sans un mot, il secoua la tête.

« Intéressant. » dit Severus, ses lèvres brossant à nouveau légèrement le front de Harry.

Harry entendit un bruit de déchirure, puis un grognement surpris. Contrit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déchiré la manche de la fine chemise de Severus. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il en rougissant, avant d'entendre le rire de Severus une fois de plus.

« Tu cherches à arracher mes vêtements, Potter ? »

Harry se mit lui aussi à rire. « Puisque tu préfères rester debout à parler de mages noirs plutôt que d'avoir de la crème glacée et du sexe, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Parler n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit » grogna Severus d'une voix faible. Sa langue était de retour sur le visage de Harry et atteignait son oreille. _Merlin,_ ça chatouillait. Il eut un petit rire, qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit les dents de Severus se fermer autour du lobe de son oreille. Sans y penser, il poussa contre les hanches de Severus.

Quelque chose de dur rencontra ses poussées et Harry se cala sur elle, sentant et entendant le gémissement qui sortit de la gorge de Severus. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils atteignent l'étage à ce rythme, même s'il semblait peu s'en soucier. Pas quand Severus embrassait des parties de son corps qui avaient été négligées lors de leurs précédentes expériences sexuelles. Ce qui – considérant qu'ils s'étaient limités à des caresses erratiques et à du pelotage – semblait être un oubli honteux mais pas surprenant.

Suivant l'exemple de Severus, Harry se pencha et posa sa bouche sur le bout de l'épaule qu'il avait entrevu en déchirant sa chemise. La peau chaude rencontra sa bouche et Harry en voulut tout de suite plus, tirant sur le tissu blanc pour en découvrir plus et avoir plus de sa bouche contre Severus.

« Si tu continues ça, je vais te prendre sur la table de la cuisine. » grommela Severus. Ce qui sonnait vraiment bien à l'oreille de Harry, même si ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus confortable de perdre sa virginité. Mais l'instant d'après, Severus se dégagea et conjura un pot de crème glacée. Son autre main attrapa un flacon de quelque chose que Harry devina être du lubrifiant. « A l'étage. » grogna-t-il.

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, l'escalier apparut comme par magie à l'arrière de la salle. Harry tirait pratiquement Severus avec lui. Il espérait que Severus avait posé les charmes nécessaires pour que la glace reste au frais, parce que Harry ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de demander cela maintenant. Avec un sourire, il invoqua une cuillère.

Il retira ses vêtements moldus partout dans la chambre de Severus. Son pantalon sur la chaise, ses chaussettes – Merlin qui savait – et il ôta sa chemise par dessus sa tête. Il se jeta sur le lit, pas du tout embarrassé qu'il se sente plus à l'aise dans ce lit, qu'il avait partagé avec Severus ces deux dernières nuits, que dans le lit de camp qu'il avait occupé seul toute cette année. « Quel parfum as-tu apporté ? » demanda-t-il, en défaisant les couvertures et les draps afin que Severus puisse se joindre à lui.

« La blanche. » Severus semblait se ficher totalement de la crème glacée. Il regardait avidement Harry alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Son sexe pointait, raide et rouge, contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses poils noirs et denses. « Eh bien, tu es libre d'aller chercher l'autre. Etant donné que tu es celui qui insiste tant pour avoir de la crème glacée, je pense que tu devrais être le premier à la goûter. » Avec un regard éloquent, il passa le pot à Harry et se coucha près de lui.

Harry n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi au cours de sa vie et n'était pas sur le point de commencer, pas quand celui-ci promettait un tel dénouement érotique. Il défit le couvercle et croisa ses jambes de sorte qu'il se retrouva à côté de la hanche de Severus. La crème glacée était délicieusement fondante, alors Harry commença : il récupéra une cuillerée de glace et étudia la toile vierge qu'était le ventre de Severus. Il laissa la crème glacée glisser un peu plus bas que son nombril.

Severus cria. « Tu es stupide ? » et il regarda Harry comme s'il lui avait apposé une autre marque des ténèbres.

« Je ne crois pas. » dit Harry en se penchant et en le léchant. Il aspira le reste de son nombril, sa langue jouant avec la chair de poule qu'elle provoquait.

« C'est... étonnamment agréable. » déclara Severus. Harry vit, entre ses coups de langue, un doigt entrer dans le pot et se retrouver plein de crème glacée. Il releva sa tête et en redemanda, sans dire un mot. Severus goûta du bout de son doigt, fit une grimace curieuse et offrit ensuite le reste à Harry. Severus avait sûrement déjà mangé du caramel avant, non ?

La base était de la vanille douce et crémeuse, et Harry le glissa dans sa bouche jusqu'à la deuxième phalange, suçant le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Il put sentir le goût salé de la peau de Severus une fois qu'il eut fini, et le souffle de Severus se fit plus lourd. « Mmm... bon. »

Immédiatement, Severus trempa à nouveau son doigt dans le baquet et le lui tendit encore. Souriant, Harry le lécha plus lentement jusqu'à la paume, recueillant la crème glacée qui coulait, avant de reprendre le doigt dans sa bouche et de le sucer en faisant des bruits éhontés de plaisir. Il entendit Severus gémir et libéra le doigt avec un bruit sec. « En veux-tu aussi ? »

Un moment plus tard, Harry se retrouva maladroitement étendu sur le dos à travers le centre du lit tandis que Severus plongeait sur lui, appuyant sur ses épaules. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri, alors que quelque chose de froid coulait le long de son sexe, puis un autre cri : Severus était en train de le lécher. Entre rires et frissons, Harry agrippa les cheveux de Severus, poussant sans retenue contre sa bouche. Mais Severus ne voulait rien de tout cela et évitait l'érection quémandeuse de Harry, préférant capturer la glace fondante qui coulait de la hampe, nichée dans la toison noire.

« Oh, foutre ! » gémit Harry, pas certain de savoir combien de temps il pourrait supporter cette délicieuse torture.

« Mmm oui, je pense que c'est quelque part dans le programme. » La voix rauque lui parvint depuis ses hanches, et Severus traça de sa langue un chemin vers le sexe de Harry.

Tremblant – et pas seulement à cause du froid de la glace – Harry essaya de regarder Severus, mais la tête du plus âgé était baissée sur son érection. « Tu sais que je... je n'ai jamais... » bégaya-il, mal à l'aise.

Snape leva sa tête et arbora un sourire qui avait l'air tout à fait satisfait du sous-entendu. « Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu seras particulièrement attentif. » dit-il.

« Tu seras - Enfin, tu iras doucement, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Tu veux que je sois au-dessus ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« O-oui » dit Harry, et il aimait le sentiment d'avoir en quelque sorte fait plaisir à Severus ; il s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'il soit déçu de savoir que Harry n'y connaissait pas grand chose. « Si ça ne te dérange pas. » ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'une langue chaude redescendait lécher de manière possessive son sexe.

« Si ça me dérange ? De redevenir ton professeur ? » Harry décida à ce moment qu'il aimait ce grondement rauque qui s'était glissée dans la voix de Severus. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait à son érection, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de _cela_ après qu'il ait été travaillé au corps par la bouche de Severus et avec de la crème glacée. Il se cambra dans l'expectative, mais Severus se redressa. Avec son doigt, il mit de la glace dans sa bouche avant de se pencher sur Harry et de le lécher une fois de plus.

Le contraste du froid et de la langue fit crier Harry, « Oh _Merlin _! » Son sexe poussa dans la bouche de Severus, recherchant la chaleur de sa gorge, et Severus fit un bruit bizarre. « Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. » s'excusa rapidement Harry, mais il se rendit compte l'instant d'après que Severus avait ricané.

Il fit des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Harry, laissant fondre la crème glacée, puis il l'avala avant de se retirer avec un bruit collant. « Quelle impatience, Potter ! » gronda-t-il, mais cela sonnait plus satisfait que désapprobateur. « Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois si empressé avec mon sexe, non ? »

En fait, là tout de suite, Harry se disait que le fait d'avoir Severus enfoncer en lui et le baisant rapidement serait la plus chose la plus torride qui soit, mais il savait que la réalité ne correspondrait pas à ce fantasme si cela se produisait, alors il secoua la tête, à bout de souffle. « Non, monsieur. »

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent comme s'il vérifiait si Harry se moquait de lui, mais quelque chose dans le visage de Harry, qui devait être – entre toutes choses – une rougeur d'excitation, le convainquit. « Si tu n'as pas profité de tes précédentes occasions pour te débarrasser de ta virginité, donne-moi au moins la chance de le faire correctement. »

A cet instant, _correctement_ sonnait si bien que Harry pensait que son sexe allait exploser. Surtout quand Severus ponctua ses paroles d'une autre cuillerée de crème glacée juste à la base de son érection. Ses testicules tressaillirent dès que le froid les toucha, et se serrèrent comme s'il était déjà sur le point de venir. « Il n'y a pas eu _tant_ d'occasions que cela. » dit-il un peu sur la défensive et un peu timide d'avoir attendu.

Severus lui lança un regard qui signifiait habituellement qu'il allait dire quelque chose sur la stupidité des Gryffondors et de Harry en particulier. Mais il sembla se distraire en léchant la crème glacée fondue qui coulait déjà à la base du sexe du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémissait à la fin de ce traitement et s'empêchait de venir par sa seule volonté ce qui signifiait la plupart du temps qu'il imaginait comment il se sentirait si Severus le traitait d'idiot et le jetait aussitôt dehors.

« Je pense » murmura Severus d'une voix basse et dangereuse, « que tout cela serait plus facile si tu te détendais. » Sa langue glissa, laissant une trace humide le long du sexe de Harry, puis sa bouche engloutit toute la tête, il suça, sa tête fit des vas-et-vient et...

« Putain, oh fuck, oh Merlin ! » Les hanches de Harry se soulevèrent du lit, poussant dans la bouche avide de Severus, qui ne le laissa pas retomber, pas même un peu. « Merlin, Severus, s'il te plaît... »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant que l'orgasme ne le submerge, le faisant pratiquement léviter au-dessus du lit, alors qu'il se cambrait pour garder son sexe entre ses lèvres incroyables.

Severus fit un petit bruit de satisfaction et avala tout, y comprit ce qui restait autour de son sexe, ne le relâchant que lorsque Harry s'effondra sur le matelas, comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée venait d'être aspirée hors de lui.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant, tu seras en mesure d'être attentif quand je te préparerais à mon sexe. » dit Severus, et le sexe mou de Harry vibra faiblement.

Harry regarda l'érection en question, désireux de savoir ce que l'on ressentait à l'avoir à l'intérieur de soi. « Je dois… euh… faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il alors que Severus mettait de côté la crème glacée. Il lui lança un sort de sa baguette, sans doute pour l'empêcher de fondre davantage. « Pour aider, je veux dire » continua-t-il quand Severus roula des yeux.

« Mis à part le fait de rester couché là comme la personnification de l'érotisme, et de te donner au candidat le plus improbable au monde pour te débarrasser de ta virginité ? » dit-il, en récupérant le flacon qu'il avait invoqué plus tôt. « Après être venu grâce à mon toucher ? » Severus le repoussa contre les oreillers. « Non, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de faire plus que cela pour l'instant. »

Est-ce que Snape venait juste de le_ complimenter_ ? C'était dur pour le cerveau de Harry d'assimiler cela à ce moment, et il en aurait été de même s'il n'avait pas été distrait par Severus qui décala les jambes de Harry, les écarta, fléchit ses genoux et planta ses pieds sur le matelas. Il continua à le regarder tandis que Severus prenait le flacon et l'ouvrait. Quelque chose de chaud et d'onctueux se déversa dans le creux de l'une des cuisses de Harry. Il plongea alors ses doigts dans la petite mare qu'il avait créée.

Instinctivement, Harry souleva ses genoux et les maintint en l'air avec ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce que faisait Severus, mais il sentait la caresse de ses doigts sur ses cuisses et autour de ses testicules. Il se sentait bien et son sexe frissonnait encore, puis il se demanda ensuite s'il n'avait pas l'air trop quémandeur ou avide ou... eh bien, s'il était assez propre. « Euh... est-ce que je devrais aller aux toilettes avant de faire cela ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Severus retira ses doigts à la hâte. « Tu en as besoin ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Harry secoua la tête en rougissant à nouveau. « J'ai juste pensé... Je ne sais pas si tu aimerais que je me lave ou... »

Sans un mot, Severus prit sa baguette de sa main propre. Pendant un terrifiant et excitant moment, Harry pensa qu'il allait lui mettre sa baguette à l'intérieur de lui... mais il la pointa juste et, toujours sans un mot, Harry sentit un picotement frais à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ses fesses. Reposant sa baguette plus loin, Severus dit, « Le sort est _Perpurgo._ Je te suggère d'apprendre à le lancer en informulé pour tes futurs partenaires. »

Harry sentit son estomac se crisper. Il ne voulait pas avoir de _futurs_ _partenaires_ – et avait presque failli le lui dire, mais il se rendit alors compte que, bien sûr, Severus ne voudrait pas qu'il reste ici pour toujours, même s'il laissait Harry rester pendant quelques temps. Severus avait prévu de fuir toute personne et toute chose. Il essaya de cacher sa déception et dit, « Oh, je vais - je vais m'entraîner. »

Severus lui envoya un regard perçant, comme s'il voulait également dire quelque chose de plus. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts le caressèrent presque distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne du visage de Harry. Puis il prit d'une main les testicules de Harry et un doigt talentueux glissa plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tracer de petits cercles autour de l'entrée sombre. « Veille bien à ce que tu le fasses. » avertit Severus, sans un regard.

Harry sentit soudain une étrange distance entre eux, mais n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire à ce sujet. Ils semblaient mieux communiquer sans mots, alors il fit glisser son pied le long de la jambe de Severus. « Évidemment, tu devras sûrement me montrer comment faire plusieurs fois. » dit-il en essayant d'incliner son visage vers Severus et de capter son regard. « Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours été un mauvais élève. »

Cela sembla satisfaire Severus, qui esquissa un sourire narquois et appuya son doigt à l'intérieur. Harry sursauta légèrement à la pénétration, mais cela était plus étrange qu'excitant jusqu'à ce que Severus caresse de son pouce l'arrière de ses testicules. « Tu devras me dire si tu es mal à l'aise » gronda-t-il sur un ton semblable à sa voix d'enseignant, mais plus rauque car chargée – ce que Harry réalisait seulement maintenant – de désir. « Ne suppose pas que je saurais différencier les gémissements et les soupirs qui indiquent de l'excitation de ceux qui expriment de la douleur. »

« Je le ferai. » promit Harry, en appuyant sur le doigt. Quel que soit le sort que Snape avait utilisé sur son intimité, il semblait l'avoir étiré et rendu un peu humide en plus de l'avoir nettoyé. Un moment plus tard, Snape fit une pause et récupéra le flacon de potion claire qu'il enduisit sur plusieurs de ses doigts, avant qu'ils ne les dirigent à nouveau vers l'entrée de Harry. C'était bon d'être touché si intimement, même si les sensations étaient un peu inattendues, surtout quand Snape se mettait à palper ses testicules de la paume de sa main.

« Tu te touches souvent ici ? » La question, alliée au doigt de Snape qui s'enfonçait profondément en lui, le fit rougir.

« Définis souvent. » dit Harry, souhaitant juste une fois paraître expérimenté et ne pas avoir l'air d'un gamin ignorant. Au lieu de répondre, Severus sembla se concentrer sur les mouvements précis de ses doigts, regardant attentivement Harry, jusqu'à ce que – alors que Harry allait le lui redemander – son plus long doigt frôla quelque chose en lui, qui le fit presque se cambrer. « Merlin, oh putain ! » haleta-t-il, quand sa vision s'éclaircit.

« Pas souvent, alors. » dit Severus, en poussant à nouveau. Même préparé à cela – en quelque sorte – Harry se tortilla à nouveau, miaulant et se déhanchant, qu'importe tant qu'il ressentait encore cette étincelle de plaisir imprévue.

Il ne voulait pas dire à Severus que '_Pas_ _souvent_' était peut-être un peu exagéré. Il n'avait jamais fait plus que de se branler ou de se pénétrer d'un doigt, ce qui avait été aussi étrange que bon cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Severus lui faisait, à savoir le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ravagé par le plaisir.

« Un autre. » déclara Severus d'une voix à la fois pleine d'avertissement et de promesse, un peu avant que Harry ne se sente étiré beaucoup plus largement. Severus avait maintenant deux doigts en lui. Ils étaient tellement glissants qu'ils se déplaçaient presque sans effort, même si l'écartement était beaucoup plus prononcé à ce moment. « Je te fais mal ? »

« N-non » bégaya Harry, bien qu'il soit momentanément contracté. Severus retira ses doigts et déposa plus d'huile autour de l'entrée de Harry. « C'est juste que je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. » Il ne voulait pas se demander si cela ferait mal d'avoir son sexe en lui, mais il soupçonnait que oui.

« Si tu es tendu, tu n'en profiteras pas » dit Severus d'une voix que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser avant. Il était affectueux, encourageant... s'il avait parlé à Harry de cette manière en cours de potions, il aurait été son meilleur élève.

« Ça ira » dit Harry, en se redressant sur s es coudes, parce que regarder ce que faisait Snape était très excitant en soi, « je me sens déjà plus détendu. »

Severus lui répondit en introduisant lentement ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il prit soin de caresser son point sensible au passage, faisant frémir Harry à chaque poussée. La vague de plaisir en lui était si intense, qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait venir rien qu'avec cela, mais avant qu'il ait pu tester cette théorie, Severus retira ses doigts. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il l'observait ouvrir à nouveau le flacon pour enduire ses doigts déjà luisants.

« Dis-moi immédiatement si c'est trop... » Les joues de Severus rougirent délicatement. « Si c'est trop. »

Il posa la main sur sexe et le caressa, laissant des traces brillantes sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement lubrifié. Regarder cela était encore plus excitant que de regarder Severus avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de Harry. Celui-ci gémit doucement encore une fois. « Est-ce que - est-ce que ce serait mieux si je me mettais sur le ventre ? » Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie – il voulait pouvoir regarder ce que Severus faisait – mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de connaître la mécanique, entre deux hommes.

Severus parut momentanément hésitant. « Cela pourrait s'avérer plus confortable » concéda-t-il. « Mais tu devras me dire verbalement si je vais trop vite... »

« Tu serais capable de le savoir en me regardant, sinon ? » Cette idée excita Harry – que Severus le regarde de si près – même si c'était également intimidant, de partager quelque chose de si intime. A vrai dire, il n'avait probablement rien à faire d'ordre sexuel avec Severus s'il n'était pas disposé à se livrer ainsi. « Essayons plutôt de cette façon alors. »

« Très bien. Lève tes jambes. » déclara Severus, en hochant la tête et ayant un air affamé que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Prompt à obéir, Harry souleva ses jambes, se sentant plutôt maladroit jusqu'à ce que Severus glisse ses mains sous ses mollets et qu'il les installe de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux un instant sur Harry, toujours gêné, qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. « Que - qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le plus jeune avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si Severus changeait d'avis maintenant.

« Tu es très... attirant comme ça. » révéla Severus en laissant ses doigts jouer sur sa propre érection, comme pour se distraire. Harry retenait son souffle et, se souvenant alors du fait de devoir se détendre, expira lentement et resserra ses jambes autour du corps de Severus.

« Je - merci. » Harry sursauta lorsque la pointe de l'érection de Severus poussa contre son intimité. « Tu es vraiment excitant quand tu fais ça. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il aurait juré que Severus était en train de rougir, mais un instant après, il était complètement distrait par la lente poussée du sexe de Severus qui étirait Harry à mesure qu'il avançait.

Merlin, il semblait _énorme_, et Harry le lui dit presque mais il eut peur d'avoir l'air d'un idiot inexpérimenté ou de se sentir obliger de babiller des compliments, alors il se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Severus le regardait toujours, étudiant son expression. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et excitée.

« Oui – Oh putain – ne t'arrête pas de bouger. » Harry sursauta et déplaça ses hanches, constatant que la douleur lancinante se transformait en plaisir brute, alors qu'il s'enfonçait. Severus lui obéit, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, mais ne se tut pas pour autant alors que Harry tremblait et gémissait doucement.

« Dis-moi si c'est trop rapide. » dit Severus en commençant ses va-et-vient.

Harry hocha la tête avec hâte pour confirmer. « Pas assez vite. » dit Harry, en enveloppant sa main autour de sa propre érection. Les mouvements de Severus étaient presque suffisants pour le masturber également – presque. Il vit les yeux de Severus s'écarquiller légèrement à la vue de sa main se caressant et se voiler d'excitation quand il branla son sexe d'un coup ferme. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air - » Il essaya de se rappeler exactement les mots de Severus quand il l'avait observé, exposé et ouvert, mais il était difficile de se rappeler quoi que ce soit à part la nécessité de se caresser et de se toucher, et _oh oui, juste_ _là_ – « Attirant, comme ça ? »

Severus grogna doucement et, pendant un instant, Harry se dit que cela avait été une erreur de poser la question – c'était toujours Snape après tout, celui qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot gentil à Harry en six ans à Poudlard. Mais les narines de Snape se dilatèrent, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait, et ses yeux étaient sombres et passionnés quand il dit, « Très attirant. Je ne vais pas - ça fait longtemps - »

Et Severus frémit, plongeant si fort en lui que la pièce devient floue, et Harry l'entendit grogner avec urgence, s'enfonçant en de petits mouvements frénétiques. _Je l'ai fait jouir_, réalisa Harry, jubilant et plus excité que jamais. Il pompa fortement son sexe et vint après quelques coups puissants, alors qu'il sentait Severus continuer à se contracter dans son intimité. « Oh putain, oui ! » laissa-t-il échapper quand il put respirer à nouveau, se demandant s'il avait l'air aussi satisfait aux oreilles de Severus qu'aux siennes.

Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts pour savourer le fait que Severus soit venu en lui et soit encore tremblant d'avoir libéré sa semence qui se répandait en Harry. Le plaisir déferlait en lui en continu, accompagné par d'autres sensations non visuelles – les gémissements sensuels qu'ils poussaient, l'odeur âcre du sperme, les effluves de sexe de leurs corps en sueur. Quand Harry rouvrit finalement ses yeux, Severus le regardait, presque comme s'il regrettait.

« C'était bon ! » dit-il d'une voix légèrement haletante tant il y mettait une certaine véhémence. « Vraiment, vraiment bon. » poursuivit-il, et le visage de Severus se relaxa quelque peu.

« Nul doute que tu voudras de la crème glacée à chaque fois que nous ferons l'am- coucherons ensemble » dit-il d'une voix toujours rauque et d'après Harry, toujours excitante.

« Aucun doute. » répondit Harry. « Tant que nous le faisons à nouveau. Souvent. »

Severus recula, laissant glisser son sexe hors du corps de Harry, ce qui était à la fois une perte et un délice. Il avait un peu mal et était étiré dans des endroits qui ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant, mais il se sentait également très voluptueux et comblé. Il sourit à Severus.

« A mon âge, '_Souvent_' peut être plus que je ne peux le promettre. » grommela Severus.

« Je ne veux pas dire beaucoup en une fois... Nous pouvons le faire durer sur un grand nombre de mois. » lui dit Harry.

Severus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir objecter, que ce soit à l'idée que Harry reste ou lorsque Harry s'installa à côté de lui, même s'il dut pratiquement forcer la main de Severus pour qu'elle se pose sur lui.

« Et comment allons-nous financer cette idylle romantique que tu as planifiée ? » demanda Severus, même si la question n'était pas aussi âpre qu'elle aurait pu l'être pré-coït.

« J'ai de l'argent. » dit Harry, heureux que Severus ne s'éloigne pas quand il plaça une jambe entre les siennes. « Pour un certain temps. Suffisamment pour de la crème glacée du moins. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement, laissant avec espoir Severus savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre à ses crochets pour toujours.

« Suffisamment pour me cacher tandis que le Ministère débat si oui ou non je mérite Azkaban pour mes crimes ? » Severus parlait d'une voix nonchalante, mais Harry pouvait entendre la morsure sous les mots. « Tu ne peux pas croire que je peux simplement revenir. »

« En fait, je le crois. C'est le chaos au Ministère. Il semblerait que Kingsley va finir par le diriger, et je suis sûr qu'il va - »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain. Il serait plus sage pour moi de quitter le pays. »

« Alors je partirai avec toi. » dit Harry avec défi.

« Tu ne peux pas croire - » commença Severus avec un grognement, avant de pincer fermement ses lèvres. « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi naïf et ignorant. » dit-il, sans quitter leur étreinte.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Harry, qui aimait de plus en plus l'idée. « Je n'ai jamais été nulle part – enfin, nulle part qui ne soit pas froid et humide – et tu n'es jamais parti non plus. »

« Pourquoi supposes-tu que je voudrais - » tenta à nouveau Severus, et Harry sentit un coup de poignard de douleur l'étreindre. Severus allait réellement de le jeter dehors, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ce qu'il voulait toujours faire. Puis Severus poussa un léger soupir, les yeux fixés sur Harry comme s'il essayait d'inventer un nouveau sort. « Voudrais aller quelque part qui _ne_ _soit_ _pas_ froid et humide ? »

« Très bien, alors nous pouvons aller à Leeds ou à York ou quelque chose comme ça. » Harry lui offrit ce qu'il espérait être un sourire victorieux. « Ou si tu veux quitter l'Angleterre, j'ai entendu dire que Moscou était froid et humide. »

Severus sourit à nouveau, mais il avait toujours cette expression curieusement mélancolique sur son visage. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu voyager avec moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à faire du tourisme. Tu pourrais y aller avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui ne serait pas un meurtrier présumé – un compagnon de voyage plus enjoué. »

« Je veux partir avec toi. » continua obstinément Harry, en serrant la taille de Severus pour accentuer ses propos. « Je sais que je suis naïf et pas très futé – mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire semblant d'être l'élu avec quelqu'un. Et toi et moi, on se connait à peine, finalement. Est-ce que… » Il prit une grande respiration. « Est-ce que tu ne _veux_ pas partir avec moi ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres, comme s'il n'allait pas répondre à la question ou comme s'il essayait de ressentir à nouveau les baisers de Harry – Harry n'aurait su le dire. « Ce que je veux n'est pas la question. » dit-il après une pause.

Harry fit une grimace. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûr de devoir maintenir sa prise sur la taille de Severus ou le libérer. Le retenir paraissait mieux, alors il le serra plus étroitement.

« Je ne veux pas de faire de plans avec toi, pour qu'ensuite tu retournes vers tes amis et tes admirateurs, et que je sois - » Il libéra son souffle qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

« J'ai toujours envie de les voir » soutint doucement Harry, « mais je veux être avec toi. »

Il crut que Severus allait encore protester mais, même si un froncement de sourcils fit se contracter son pâle visage, Severus ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais des choses sur moi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connait. » poursuivit Harry. « Je me suis senti suffoquer en retournant à Poudlard, quand tout était fini ; tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'essayer de te retrouver. Je n'ai pas- Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'ai des admirateurs ? » Au rictus mi-ironique mi-dégoûté de Severus, Harry secoua légèrement sa tête. « Eh bien, si c'est le cas, ils ne me connaissent pas mieux que tous les gens qui voulaient rencontrer le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce je pense ? » contra Snape.

Harry remua ses hanches de manière suggestive et dit, « Depuis que nous avons commencé ça. Même si en fait, je pense - » Il fit une pause, essayant de répondre avec plus de sérieux. « Je pense… » dit-il à nouveau pensivement, « que ça m'importe depuis plus longtemps que je ne l'ai réalisé. » Il fit courir un doigt au milieu du torse de Severus, puis leva les yeux.

Severus prit le doigt et le porta à sa bouche, l'embrassant. « J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois venu me chercher. » dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émerveillement.

« Je le devais. » dit Harry, en se blottissant contre Severus. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer je savais juste que c'était ce que je devais faire. »

« Et tu mettrais de côté toutes les opportunités que tu auras, maintenant que tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour être avec moi ? » Le bras de Severus se serra autour de lui.

« Je ne rejetterais pas ce que je veux vraiment. Je veux _ça_. » Harry frotta sa joue contre la peau poilue.

Severus soupira doucement et il n'y avait plus aucun désespoir dans sa voix, « Très bien alors, j'imagine que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher une autre bouteille de whisky. Je suppose que nous avons finalement quelque chose à célébrer. »

.

* * *

Fin


End file.
